The Discipline
by BrodieBlue
Summary: Andie is a female wrestler who has recently been signed to WWE's developmental territory FCW. She's extremely fortunate to have William Regal as her mentor but she begins to wonder how much of a blessing his favour is when he involves Dean Ambrose in her life. Prequel to 'His Property' but also stands alone - It isn't necessary to read 'His Property' to enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1: The Protégé

**The story takes place between July 2012 and November 2012, around the time Dean Ambrose wasn't on TV (between his departure from FCW and debut on RAW).**

**It's a prequel to 'His Property' but it also stands alone. Enjoy!**

* * *

'ARGHHH!'

Andie roared in agony when she had finally had enough. She opened her eyes and looked at the blurred outline of William Regal, trying to focus on him through eyes blinded by sweat. He made the briefest of eye contact.

'That's enough,' he said.

Aksana immediately pushed Andie away and left her lying on her back in the ring, exhausted. Aksana was stronger than her, but it was the only advantage she had over her. Andie was the better wrestler. She knew the counter now she was lying on the mat, but how could she have remembered when all she could think of was the pain? When Aksana shouted her goodbyes Andie was still lying on the mat and didn't answer her. She slammed her fist down hard in frustration.

'Come here,' Regal said.

Andie turned her head to look at him. He'd pulled up a chair and he was sitting on it with his knees apart and his hands resting on his kneecaps. Yes, that was bound to happen but he could at least give her a bit of time to recover, maybe let her have a shower first? But she knew better than to argue with him.

She got to her aching legs slowly and limped to him. She knew what to do. She got to her knees in front of him as gracefully as she could and clasped her hands behind her back. She bowed her head respectfully as she had learnt to. He put his finger under her chin to give her permission to look at him. She knew he would lecture her, she hated this part but she always listened to him.

'You've been practicing a counter to an ankle lock all week. I encouraged Aksana to do that lock for just that purpose, so you could try the counter in a real competitive situation.'

Andie snorted, Aksana was such a fool. She would never try a move suggested by the mentor of her opponent. But when Regal stopped talking she instantly stopped laughing.

'I don't know what you find so funny. Aksana didn't look like a fool tonight in that ring, but you did and you look very foolish right now.'

Andie felt her face get even hotter. Yes, she imagined she did look a fool.

'Tell me why you forgot the counter.'

'I didn't, I was in so much pain ...'

Her voice trailed off into nothing, she hadn't thought about what she was going to say. He waited a moment for her to finish her sentence, he always demanded full answers but Andie couldn't give one.

'You forgot the counter. That is the reason you couldn't finish your sentence, because you had begun with a lie.'

'Yes Sir,' Andie said clearly. That's how she addressed him when they were alone, loud and clear. It was all part of the discipline he said.

'Why did you forget the counter Morgane? You practiced it enough I think.'

He insisted on calling her by her ring name, she detested the name. Morgane was a fairy. She wasn't a fairy, she was a wrestler.

'Because I was in pain and all I could think about was the pain.'

'That isn't good enough. You need to focus and you need to learn discipline. Stand up.'

Though she was used to it her heart raced faster when this moment came. She stood up and found her knees were a little wobbly.

'Pull down your trunks and knickers.'

She pulled them down together revealing her smooth lips. She put her hands behind her back and looked at him again. She wasn't permitted to show shame.

'Bend over my knee.'

She tipped herself over and settled her hands on the cheap linoleum floor. The first smack was swift and hard. It was always the worst. It was difficult not to gasp, she sucked in her breath and tried to master the pain. Her bottom quickly changed colour. In the beginning the spankings had left marks and she had to go through a few varieties of trunks trying to find ones that would cover up every mark. Her excuse was that she was trying to find something comfortable. But now her bottom had toughened up and the marks would fade away within 24 hours but she had not become more tolerant of the pain. Getting your arse slapped continually was very different to being trapped in a submission hold. It was a different type of pain; every slap was a shock whereas the pain of being held in a submission hold was more constant. But she had got better at not showing pain. At the start she had yelled and begged; now she took them with barely a whimper. When he finally stopped she let out the huge breath she'd been holding in anticipation of the next slap.

'Stand up.' he instructed.

She stood up shakily, putting her hands on his thighs for support. She stood in front of him again. He took both her hands in his.

'You will do better next time,' he smiled reassuringly.

She smiled back at him. It was a familiar ritual to her; punishment followed by reassurance and forgiveness. She stood to attention waiting to be dismissed. Only then could she cover herself up again, for now she would have to endure the humiliation. He let go of her hands and Andie folded them behind her back. She would have liked to cover her nudity but it was against the rules and would earn her further punishment.

'I have a surprise waiting for you tomorrow,' he said.

Andie laughed.

'Do you think I'm the type of woman who likes surprises?'

It was OK, they could joke now. They'd been doing this long enough for her to know when the punishment was over.

'No but this is one I wager you'll like. I'd like you to meet a protégé of mine.'

'Oh?' Andie said, arching a neatly plucked brow.

She wasn't feeling enthusiastic about this. She was the most skilled in ring woman in FCW, she didn't like the sound of him bringing up somebody he had trained for her to compete against ... Regal read her thoughts and laughed.

'Don't worry. It's a gentleman.'

That actually brought a smile to Andie's lips. She was always willing to meet other like minded men. Life on the road away from home comforts, family and friends wasn't easy. It'd be nice to get friendly with a man ... But she knew she musn't get too ahead of herself. She didn't have a fantastic track record when it came to dating. Regal smiled at her again.

'You may go now,' he said.

'Thankyou Sir.'

She pulled up her bottoms and walked to the lockers and showers rubbing her tender flesh as she went. She already had high hopes for Regal's protégé.

* * *

Andie was sweating in the gym. She'd become a slave to the gym since she'd been signed. She had never done a real workout prior to FCW. She had been a fan of palates for a short time, but only because she wanted to tone her stomach, the only other thing that had kept her slim was wrestling. But she knew the look WWE liked and wobbly arms wasn't it. Hence she was here. Right now she was lifting dumb bells and she was in the zone. At least she was until a tall young man stopped walking through the gym to stare at her. He was moving closer. _Creep._ She tried to ignore him, sometimes you got guys like that in the gym. But he was hard to ignore. He was quite imposing; he was quite a bit taller than her and she wasn't short. 5'10 wasn't short for a female.

'You're doing it wrong,' the man said to her.

'I'm sorry?' Andie answered politely. _Fuck Off_, she was thinking.

'That's not how you lift dumb bells.'

She didn't answer him. _What an asshole._

'I can show you if you like,' he said.

Andie looked at his face. She was about to tell him where to go but he was already moving about her and soon had his hands all over her. He put one hand on her stomach and the other on her back. He pushed her back forward and her stomach in. Andie didn't shove him away. She was used to being handled like this in wrestling. But really she should have. What was stopping her? Only that he wasn't a dirty old dog. On the contrary he wasn't too bad looking actually.

'You're arching your back too much. You'll break your back doing that,' he said when he stepped back to look at her improved posture.

Andie gave him a good long look. Scruffy sandy hair and a baby face. He looked familiar but she couldn't think why.

'Thanks for the tip,' she said and went to pick up her dumb bells again but he snatched one up before her. That had been his cue to go; he was pushing his luck now. He weighed one in his hand.

'Phew! Aren't these a bit heavy for a skinny thing like you?'

Andie bristled at the insult. She hated comments about her weight. She spent her school years being picked on for being long and lanky.

'I'm fine thankyou,' she said coolly and pulled the dumb bell from his grasp.

'I like the accent. Whereabouts are you from in England?'

Why was he even asking? Andie wasn't great with American accents but she'd heard enough to figure that he was from some poor Midwest state. He'd probably never gone to England in his life. Not that it mattered to her. She'd grown up poor, very poor. She'd only recently become comfortably well off.

'Manchester. You've probably never been there,' she said, hoping he took the hint.

'No but I bet I will one day ...' he answered. 'You a wrestler?' he asked.

What an odd question to ask. She'd never had anyone ask her that outright. She could only assume that he'd seen a match of hers. But then he'd have to be a real wrestling fan. She'd never come across a casual fan who'd see one of her matches. Maybe this guy was alright.

'Yes. How did you guess?' she replied.

'I think I've seen one of your matches. What's your ring name?'

She grimaced. She hated telling people her ring name but she was going to have to get used to it.

'Morgane.'

He sniggered in response. Well, that had gone down well. This guy was definitely an ass. She started lifting her dumb bells again and decided she definitely wasn't going to interact with this guy any further.

'Trained by anyone decent?' he asked.

She stopped mid lift.

'William Regal. I want to finish in 20 minutes so I'm going to get back to this if you don't mind.'

He smiled and she noticed dimples for the first time. It was disarming but she pulled her gaze from them.

'William Regal ...' he repeated. 'Well, maybe I'll see ya around babe.'

He then turned around with a swing of his hips and left the gym. Andie tried lifting the dumb bells again. She actually found herself taking his advice and this time she found the lift easier ...

* * *

Training had gone well today. Aksana did the ankle lock again and this time she immediately reversed it, she never even managed to get it locked in. It was amazing how much a sore arse aided your memory. When Regal had first said he was going to spank her, her immediate thought had been: pervert. But she'd submitted because she trusted him, respected him and she had the smallest crush on him ... Sitting across from him at a bar right now it seemed ridiculous that she ever thought he might think of her as anything more than a student. He was a happily married man, handsome, intelligent, much older ... She always wanted the most inappropriate men. She definitely didn't have feelings like that towards Regal anymore but she still admired him and she was very glad that she could call him her friend and teacher.

He had been glancing back during their conversation now and then to check if his surprise protégé was here yet. He looked back again now as did Andie. She noticed someone in a black leather jacket enter. He looked completely at odds with his surroundings. This was quite an upmarket bar. Regal was dressed in a snappy suit and even Andie wore a demure dress that covered her tattoos. But she liked a man that broke the rules. She followed him with her eyes. When he walked down the bar she immediately recognised him. It was that jerk who had pestered her in the gym.

'Urgh you see that guy?' she started to say to Regal but he spoke over her.

'Ah there he is,' he turned round and waved.

Andie looked in the direction he was waving in. She hadn't noticed anybody just enter.

'Morgane,' Regal said, catching her attention.

She looked at him.

_What the fuck? _That guy was standing next to him now.

'This is Dean Ambrose,' Regal said smiling broadly. 'Dean, this is Morgane. The young lady I wanted you to meet.'

_Dean Ambrose. _Yes, she had heard of him and now she heard the name she knew why he had looked familiar before. She had seen one his matches but he never struck her as particularly impressive. But she knew Regal had spoken highly of him at least once. That ass had probably known who she was all along. She felt disappointed that the protégé wasn't someone else. She had thought of several other men she would have liked it to be. And to make things worse she knew they wouldn't get along. He had proven earlier how much of an idiot he was. He stuck out his hand to her.

'Nice to finally meet you,' he said smoothly.

Andie took his hand and gave it a brisk but firm shake.

'Nice to meet you too,' it wasn't nice to see him again but she didn't want to appear rude in front of Regal.

Regal scooted over in their booth and Ambrose sat bang opposite her. He smiled at Andie and fingered his tumbler of whiskey.

She gave him a small smile back, only for Regal's benefit, then immediately looked away. He was teasing her, she knew it.

'Dean is going to RAW Morgane. He's having some time off before he makes his debut but he'll be in Florida for a while yet. I think there's a lot you two could teach one another,' said Regal.

Ambrose raised his brows like he doubted the truth of that statement then said, 'I could show her a thing or two ...'

Andie didn't miss the innuendo. She felt her face grow hot but she met his boldness with equal brashness.

'I'm up for it if you are,' Andie said trying to smile but she thought she bared her teeth instead.

'Excellent!' Regal exclaimed. He had either completely misunderstood the exchange or was ignoring the innuendo. He then started talking about when they should next all meet but Andie wasn't listening. She kept glancing at Ambrose. He had icy blue eyes that didn't twinkle and bored into her.

* * *

**That's it folks! Hope that has sparked your interest. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Submission

Andie gave into temptation and looked up Dean Ambrose on YouTube. He appeared to be competent at every move he performed but he lacked finesse, in her opinion. Andie's move range was still limited but everything she did she did to perfection and she was still learning. He was also good on the mic and good at bleeding. He was good, but not amazing. Andie had never really gone in for the whole crazy wrestler thing; anyone could shout rubbish at the camera and have hardcore matches. All in all she still wasn't impressed, she had yet to see anything she'd really like him to teach her.

She moved onto the FCW tapings and quickly came across Ambrose cutting a promo on Regal. They had a feud? Her stomach clenched uncomfortably. She felt like a newb, Regal hadn't told her he'd wrestled Ambrose before. She skipped a lot of material until she found the first match between them. She watched it turning green with envy until she could no longer bear it. Damn him. Damn them both.

* * *

'Well hello there,' Regal smiled warmly. 'Did you have a good weekend?'

Andie's head snapped up in response.

'It was fine thanks,' she muttered and passed by him to go to the locker room. She just wanted to get today over with. She'd get through this stupid training session and insist Ambrose never join them again. She need only try it once, Regal couldn't ask for more.

She'd opted to wear long tights and a tank top as her wrestling attire today. She didn't want to show anymore of herself than was strictly necessary. She went back to the ring; it didn't look like Ambrose was ready yet.

'Is he still getting changed?' she asked Regal.

She could see Regal's brow furrow slightly when he took in her different wrestling attire but he made no comment about it.

'No, he must be running late. Nothing unusual,' he said, spreading his hands and smiling like an indulgent father.

Andie said nothing. She checked the time, it was 1.10 pm. He was a whole 10 minutes late already. Regal would have spanked her if she was 5 minutes late, let alone 10. She highly doubted he was going to spank Ambrose though.

Andie drew up a chair to sit at ringside beside Regal but she didn't sit as close as she usually would. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the clock.

'Are you OK?' Regal asked softly after glancing at her a few times. It wasn't like Andie to be moody around him. Sure, she was naturally inclined to be a brooder but never with Regal.

'I'm just a bit tired,' Andie lied. 'And ...' she added to try to make a point, 'I think it's really rude that he can't be bothered to make an effort to arrive on time.'

'You're right,' Regal nodded. 'We'll be having words, don't you worry,' he smiled but Andie felt like he was only saying it to appease her.

'Good,' she snapped back.

Regal frowned at her tone and Andie felt her stomach flutter. She already regretted her attitude, she'd pushed it that little bit too far but she wasn't going to apologise. For god sake, he treated Ambrose like a prodigal son. What was she?

Afterwards they exchanged no more words and sat waiting for Ambrose in silence.

He finally sauntered in at 1.20 pm. His hair was damp and hung in his eyes, as if he had only just washed it. He was wearing a creased t-shirt and jeans that had huge holes in them. Jeez he was being called up to the main roster, surely he could afford new clothes?

'You're late,' Regal said in greeting but he was smiling, like he wasn't even slightly irritated by it.

Ambrose grinned, 'Yeah I overslept.'

'What? You only just got up?' Andie asked incredulously. She had been determined not to speak to him but for some reason Regal still wasn't giving this guy the kick up the backside he deserved.

Both men looked at her, apparently surprised that she had opened her mouth. Dean turned a slow smile on her.

'I was out last night, having fun. You should try it some time. I thought you were big drinkers in the UK. But hey what would I know? _I've never been to Manchester,' _he said then strolled to the locker room.

Andie flinched at his words. When he said them back to her she realised how much of a snob she had been when she was in absolutely no position to be a snob. She was just a normal girl herself, from a working class family; she had never visited America until she joined developmental.

'You'll be staying 20 minutes later to make up time I presume?' Regal called to Dean's back.

He stopped to turn round briefly.

'Sure,' he shrugged.

'Well don't dawdle, we run a tight schedule here,' Regal said lightly.

Dean put two fingers to his head in a lazy salute then continued to the locker room.

Andie smiled in satisfaction that Ambrose got reprimanded but grimaced at the thought that she'd still be spending a full hour with Ambrose.

'Don't mind Mr. Ambrose, you'll get used to him. In fact I think you'll grow to like him as much I do,' Regal said to Andie when he was sure Dean was safely in the locker room.

Andie was aware of how forgiving Regal was being today. She'd already pushed her luck, best not to push it even further so she simply gave him a false smile.

* * *

Dean emerged from the locker room in the ring attire Andie had seen him wear in the FCW tapings. Black trunks embellished with his initials 'DA', black knee pads and black boots. He obviously hadn't felt a need to cover up for her. He was muscly but didn't have a great deal of muscle definition. To be honest that was how Andie liked her men, she didn't like these guys that were absolutely ripped. She noted that he had recently waxed all over. _Good._ She didn't want his sweaty chest hair in her mouth and hairy armpits in her face.

Dean sat on the middle rope of the ring and gestured into the ring.

'Ladies first,' he said.

Andie didn't make a move, she stood in front of the ring with her arms folded.

'If you're going to be a chauvinist I'm not doing this,' she said.

Ambrose barked with laughter.

Regal watched the exchange without saying a word. Andie looked to him for support.

'I'm not kidding,' she said.

Regal cocked his head to the side.

'Play nicely children ...' he said.

It wasn't the response she had hoped for but it seemed to do the trick and Ambrose stepped into the ring and raised his hands in submission.

Andie followed him and stood opposite him, Dean leaned on the turnbuckle in the corner and they both looked at Regal.

'Just show each other what you can do. How about some grapples and holds?' Regal suggested.

Dean shrugged in agreement and Andie nodded reluctantly. Athletic moves were more her forte but she guessed Regal didn't want to see her get flattened. Dean stepped from the corner with a smug smile on his small tight lipped mouth. His tongue protruded and moistened his bottom lip. It was disturbing. Andie frowned at him and immediately began circling with him. She knew she wouldn't win this lock up, but it was the traditional way to start a wrestling match.

Sure enough he overpowered with his strength and twisted her wrists and quickly leapt to her back, pulling her against his chest. She felt his dick rub against her through his trunks ... what the hell was wrong with her?! She'd had mixed practices before, why was she so aware of his dick rubbing against her? But come to think of it she had never felt another wrestler's dick rubbing her during practice before; he was definitely getting too close and on purpose.

She struggled against him, forgetting everything she knew about wrestling, desperate to get away from him. He released her and she quickly stepped away. Then she heard his hand connect with her backside and felt a sharp sting. She yelped before she could stop herself and turned to look at him fuming.

'Did you see that?!' she appealed to Regal.

Ambrose was laughing. Even Regal was trying to hide a smirk but he straightened his face and said sternly, 'last warning.'

Afterwards Dean played fair. But he out wrestled her. Andie soon came to realise that she had been harsh on him and had been looking for fault where it hadn't existed. Jealousy started to rear its ugly head in her. After what felt like a long time she called for time out to Regal.

'Alright. Take 5 minutes,' he called.

Andie sat on the matt of the ring in a corner and stared grumpily at nothing but was immediately interrupted by Ambrose who came to sit opposite her.

'You're not bad ... for a girl,' he complimented her.

She stared at him, trying to judge if he was teasing or being serious. It was a back handed compliment for sure.

'Show me how to do the Regal Stretch,' she said to Ambrose, who cocked an eyebrow in interest. Then she turned her attention on Regal, 'better yet, why don't you show me?' she pointed at Regal accusingly.

It had been grating on her the whole of this session; it's probably what had thrown her off her game. He had taken Andie under his wing, but didn't teach her his moves. It had never bothered her until she had seen Ambrose perform them. After all, they were his moves. But if he had taught them Dean then why not her? What was so damn special about him?

Regal's face hardened. She'd crossed the line and she knew it. But right now she didn't care.

'Well, this is your's and Dean's session. Do what you want to do,' he said diplomatically.

'I'll hurt you,' Ambrose said quietly after a moment of silence.

'Bring it on,' Andie threw back at him.

She lay down face first on the matt, her heart pounded in her chest, she sincerely hoped she didn't come to regret this. She had been punished in submission holds too many times to count; Aksana's poorly applied ankle lock was still fresh in her mind. Yes, it had been poorly applied, but she had still been unable to escape it. This did not bode well but she was sick to her stomach with envy of Dean right now. If he was going to stay here for a whole hour he might as well teach her the move she deserved to be taught too.

He walked round her slowly then gently bent her legs at the knee and crossed them over one another. Andie remained motionless to assist him, she liked to think that he would never be fast enough to trap her in this hold when she was on top form. He then hooked his leg over both of hers, ensuring they stayed in place. Next he pulled her right arm and trapped it under his own two which he wrapped about her face. He leant against her back, being careful not to squash her. Once he had it locked in he started to pull his arms back. She was much lighter than him so her upper body lifted meaning she was being stretched even more than wrestlers trapped in this hold usually were.

'That's how it's done,' he whispered into her ear.

Andie put her hand on his forearm which was rubbing the side of her face but he didn't move it. The hold really was quite uncomfortable but not painful yet. She felt his heavy breathing in her ear. She didn't think it was caused by the effort it took to retain the hold ...

'Do you submit?' he breathed.

'No,' Andie replied quickly.

She felt him unlock his arms for just a moment and put his hands over her throat. The pressure was choking her and she couldn't bear it for long. It must be illegal, why wasn't Regal stopping it?

She slapped at his hand with her free hand.

'Don't do that!' she coughed

'You tapping?' Ambrose asked.

'No!' she tried to cry, but it came out hoarsely.

He moved his arms back to her face anyway. Andie gulped in large amounts of air in relief. Now he wasn't choking her she became very much aware of how much her body ached. She let out a small whimper despite her best efforts not to.

'Submit,' Ambrose urged.

_No, _she thought. She could bear it a few more minutes; she was expecting Regal to stop him at any moment anyway. But she waited and waited. Ambrose showed no sign of easing up. It would be stupid to injure herself just for Ambrose's amusement so she tapped on the matt.

'She's tapping!' Ambrose shouted in victory but he still didn't let go.

'Do you submit?' he asked loudly.

Andie tapped again.

'I'm tapping!' she yelled.

'Say it,' he said darkly.

Andie cried out, it felt like he was trying to stretch her even more now. She didn't understand why Regal wasn't demanding that Ambrose let go. This had to be against every rule.

'I submit! I submit!' she was forced to shout.

Ambrose suddenly released her and let her fall in a heap to the matt.

'Wanna try it on me now?' he asked.

Andie looked up from her position flattened on her stomach. She was faced with his shiny black boots.

She scrambled to her feet feeling a bit wobbly and looked him in the eye. He smirked at her. He looked like he had enjoyed putting her through hell far more than was healthy.

'_Fuck off_,' she spat.

She stormed to the locker room staring directly ahead of her. She didn't want to see Regal's face. She was so mad at him right now that she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself from hurling abuse at him. She cooled down in the shower and when she got dressed in her everyday clothes she sat on the bench. Her anger had fizzled out and was replaced with embarrassment. She felt embarrassed about going back out there when she'd just thrown a tantrum but she knew her feelings were completely justified. It felt like that had all been one massive mind fuck that both Regal and Ambrose were in on.

When she decided to appear again Ambrose wasn't there but Regal still was.

'Are you OK?' He asked before she had a chance to walk past and ignore him.

There was no answer she could give right now that would express everything she felt. He could see how she felt anyway. When Andie didn't respond Regal grabbed her wrist and she immediately wrenched it free.

'Why didn't you show me that move?' she asked.

There was so much more she could have said but for some reason that was foremost in her mind.

The look on Regal's face when she asked was sympathetic; it made her hate herself for asking.

'It's technically difficult and it's not your style. There's nothing more to it than that my Love.'

Andie usually warmed to his endearments but not today.

'Sure,' she spat and made to walk out of the building.

'Don't walk away from me Morgane ...' he said softly.

Andie stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes and berated herself for so easily submitting to him. She turned around.

'What?' she huffed.

'Come here,' he said.

She sighed. He wasn't going to spank her was he? She thought he was fairer than that. He stroked her hair from her face when she stood in front of him then held both of her hands.

He looked down into her brown eyes and spoke soothingly, 'I'm sorry about what happened today. He took it too far, I should have stopped it but I thought it was best to let you two sort it out between you. I should have known he wasn't professional enough to do that. You were admirable today.'

Andie's face flushed. She thought she'd been terrible ...

'Thanks,' she muttered.

'I mean it. I understand if you don't want to do this again but I think he brought out the best in you. You had a fire I've never seen in you before. You were so impressive. I was so proud of you.'

Andie actually smiled. Regal's praise was a big weakness for her, she basked in it.

'But listen to me. If you come back to the next session with that attitude I won't hesitate to punish you. Do you understand me?' he said sternly.

Andie found it hard not to break eye contact but she knew she mustn't. She already acted out of turn today; she wouldn't add this to her long list of misdemeanours.

'Yes Sir,' she said clearly.

'Good girl,' he smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

* * *

Andie wasn't glad to see Ambrose leaning against the wall next to the exit smoking when she made her way to the parking lot. She kept her head down hoping he wouldn't notice her.

'Thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye?' he called out.

_Great._ She decided the best policy was to just continue walking like she hadn't heard him. But she heard him jog behind her and he was quickly at her side.

'Hey! I'm talking to you!' he yelled.

'What do you want?' she asked wanting to shake him off.

He shrugged. 'I just wanted to talk. Want a smoke?' he asked, pulling out his cigarettes from his pocket.

'No,' she answered sharply and carried on walking. Her car was right in front of her.

'What crawled up your ass and died? Come on, we might as well be friends. Don't be a sore loser.'

Andie glared at him.

'I'm not a sore loser and I don't want to be your friend.'

He smiled like her harsh words hadn't fazed him.

'Well, suit yourself. Same time next week? I'll be on time I promise. Don't cut the session short next time though. OK babe? I'll probably see you around anyway ...'

He then sauntered away and Andie got into her car. She watched him leave, she didn't see him get into a car though and she didn't know where he was going. The unfairness of everything that had just happened washed over her. Tomorrow she'd talk to Regal and demand that he didn't invite Ambrose to a training session ever again.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lethal Cocktail

'Morgane, accept that I know what's best for you ...'

'William ...' Morgane interrupted him, hoping to be given another chance to put her reasons for not wanting to train with Ambrose across better. But Regal held up his hand to silence her.

'Don't argue with me please. He sounds like a boy who simply wants your attention. You're a fully grown woman, you can handle this. So for now my answer is no. I will not tell Mr. Ambrose he is no longer welcome to join us in practice.'

Andie stiffly nodded her head. He was clearly set on having Ambrose at practice at least once a week for the foreseeable future. Since she had joined FCW when it came to her wrestling training she had let Regal take the reins but on this occasion she didn't trust in his judgement ...

* * *

That night she went out on the town with three girls who lived in her apartment block. She had never been much of a party girl and everyone had given up on asking her to go out after multiple refusals so they were shocked when it was Andie who asked if she could come along. She would only have a few drinks ... just to blow off steam. And she'd been thinking about what Ambrose had said, something like she didn't know how to have fun. She did, but the main difference between him and her was that she had her priorities in order.

The first club they walked into was packed; but her eyes immediately zoned into someone as if she had been looking for them. That's what he had done to her, she couldn't do anything without worrying she would bump into him; she had even changed the gym she went to just to avoid him. At first she couldn't believe her eyes but she looked again and confirmed it was definitely him. Ambrose towered over other men and she recognised that mop of dirty blonde hair and the shape of his back, even when it was clad in leather, he was propped up against the bar talking to a woman. The woman had outrageously large breasts bolted on to her stick thin body and dry blonde hair which she twirled round her talons whilst she spoke to Ambrose.

'Er ... shall we go somewhere else? It's very busy here; I bet we will have to wait ages to get served ...'

Andie's companions frowned at her in unison and her own blonde friend, Amy, answered her.

'It's Wednesday, student night, everywhere will be busy ...'

'Heh, Yeah ... but this place looks kind of rough ...' Andie said but they all simply smirked at her and rolled their eyes. It was clear they were thinking that she was chickening out, which was almost true.

Amy grabbed her arm and began pulling her to the bar, 'Whatever Andie! Come on, let your hair down!'

They elbowed their way through other customers to the front of the bar, ignoring scowls and the muttered comments they earnt about pushing in. It made Andie cringe but even worse people were turning to look at them and she didn't want Ambrose to be one of them.

But what would you know? Somehow she ended up right next to Ambrose. She was close enough to smell the nicotine and earthy scent that clung to his jacket, which probably hadn't been washed in years if it was as old she thought it looked. Amazingly Ambrose hadn't noticed her, no doubt he was wrapped up in the vapid blonde that he was talking to. Andie worked on getting the attention of a bartender, hopefully they could find a dark corner to sit in quickly and she could escape unnoticed. She had thought she would get away with it until she felt hot breath on her neck that made her spine tingle then heard a gravelly voice in her ear.

'Boo,' he said.

Andie refused to acknowledge him but her friends hadn't missed it and were now looking at her in interest, forgetting what they had come to the bar for.

'What are you and your friends drinking?' he asked.

She still didn't turn around though he felt incredibly close, she even felt his lips brush her ear.

The girls immediately shouted their orders, never ones to pass up on being brought a drink by a passably attractive man.

'Morgane?' he asked for her drink order.

She couldn't stare ahead anymore; she turned slightly towards him and took a step back increasing the distance between them. His eyes shone green in this light ... why was she even looking at them?

'Beer,' she said. 'Any beer.'

'Girl after my own heart,' he smiled.

Andie was about to ask for wine instead, she didn't want to be his type of girl but Amy started shouting at Ambrose, bursting with whatever it was she had been desperate to say.

'Ohhhh, are you a wrestler?! Andie, why do you never introduce us to your wrestler friends?!'

_For this reason_, she thought.

The vapid blonde he had been talking to stood behind him forgotten. She stared at Andie open mouthed, as if shocked that Ambrose would choose Andie over her. But the lady was welcome to him, this wasn't what Andie wanted and she tried to convey that in looks but the blonde gave a disgusted snort and clattered away on her six inch stilettos.

'Do you want to sit with us?' Amy shouted at Ambrose over the sheer volume of noise made up by raised voices and booming music.

Andie shot Amy a look meant to shut her up but she wasn't paying any attention to her.

'No, I'm with some friends,' Ambrose shouted back, Andie nearly jumped for joy but he continued, 'you are welcome to sit with us though.'

Andie's friends squealed their acceptance of his invitation and they all waited for their drinks. Thankfully Ambrose was wrapped up in flirtation with Amy, perhaps he had a thing for bad blonde hair dye jobs. But when they picked up their drinks from the bar it was Andie's wrist he grabbed to lead them to their seats, not Amy's. She caught the dejected look on Amy's face and the thought quickly went through her mind that she probably wouldn't be welcome on a night out again, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing though. She stumbled after Ambrose on her own high heels, she wasn't used to them. As they approached his table she recognised the other two men sitting there, they were both wrestlers; Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. She'd seen them both on the FCW tapings when she had researched Ambrose's career, like him they were both currently inactive. She suspected it was because they would also be making their RAW debut. The girls were of course thrilled to see that Ambrose's friends were two fine specimens of men. They sat as close to them as possible and all three started battling it out over them, they seemed to have left Ambrose to Andie thinking his interests clearly lay that way. So Andie was forced to sit exactly opposite Ambrose.

'Took my advice then?' he asked after taking a swig from his bottle. She watched his adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, for some ludicrous reason it was erotic.

'I'm only going to have a few drinks. I don't have to get wasted to have fun, I definitely won't be missing practice in the morning,' she answered haughtily.

Ambrose smirked, 'I thought you'd need at least a week to recover from my Regal stretch.'

'I'm made of sterner stuff.'

'I can see that.'

Andie didn't answer, again she didn't know if he was complimenting or insulting her. Ambrose let the silence pass and didn't push her to talk to him. She found herself finishing her beer quickly, for want of something to do. On noticing this Ambrose downed the rest of his.

'Same again?' he asked.

'No, I'll get my own ...'

'I'll surprise you,' he spoke over her and rose to get more drinks in.

Andie tried to shout her refusal but he was already gone. She watched him make his way to the bar, he pushed everyone out of the way but nobody dared to shout at him like they had with Andie and her friends. He got served quickly but he came back with a tray full of drinks rather than two bottles of beer like she thought he would. Andie widened her eyes when he placed it on their table.

'You expect me to drink that?' she said, feeling overwhelmed by the array of shots, hardcore liquors and ghastly looking mixers.

'Yeah, you said you're made of stern stuff,' he smiled, challenging her.

Andie's lips twitched up. When was the last time she had done something like this? She couldn't think of anyone more inappropriate to do this with and she really couldn't go to training with a hangover, but she'd try a few things, there would be no harm in that. She picked up a shot of a liquid she did not recognise and downed it, much to the surprise of Ambrose. She screwed her eyes up at the acidity of it and then the burn that hit her throat.

Ambrose laughed, 'atta girl!'

Before she knew it she found herself trying more and mixing lethal cocktails, like she would have done when she was 18. She hated to admit it, but it was fun ... They didn't talk much, but they laughed lots.

* * *

'Let's get you home,' came Ambrose's voice seemingly out of nowhere.

Andie picked up her head that was starting to loll to the side on its own to see where the sound was coming from. Oh there he was, sitting next to her; he was close, very close.

'Yeah, take me home ...' she mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder. He was strong and warm, she closed her eyes, maybe she could go to sleep here, she was so tired ... But he pulled her up by her limp hand. His clasp was firm and Andie went where he was taking her, she didn't know where. They left the club and went out into the humid evening. He tugged her behind him by the hand and they walked for what seemed a long time. Andie didn't look to see where he was taking her, she had to concentrate on walking in a straight line.

'We're home,' he said when he eventually stopped outside a door.

This place didn't look like home ...

'Is this your house?' Andie asked groggily.

'Yes,' he smiled.

'Can I sleep in your bed? Can you sleep with me?' she asked. He was strong and warm, he smelt nice, it would be nice to sleep with him in his bed

'Where else?' he answered and smiled again. She liked his smile, it was a nice smile.

Andie clung to him whilst he unlocked the door. When he opened the door he pulled her inside and took her hand again to lead her to a bedroom. When she saw the bed Andie immediately wrenched her hand free and threw herself down on it. She lay on the soft bedding for a few moments and breathed in the smell of it, it smelt just like him. She then tried to kick off her shoes but the fit was too snug.

'Help me,' she begged him.

He smiled again and went to take her shoes off. Now she could lie down comfortably and close her eyes. But he rolled her over, unzipped her dress and wiggled it down her hips. She was down to her underwear and tights but she didn't complain. On the contrary she was glad that he was looking after her.

'I can't sleep in my bra,' Andie complained when he left her in it and she started to twist about. He took care of that too, he took everything off and now she was naked, which felt much better.

Andie hadn't realised Ambrose was naked too until she felt him climb on top of her and press his bare cock against her pussy. Then she felt his fingers delve inside her. It felt nice so she let him do it. She was nearly soothed to sleep by the soft movement of his fingers inside her but he flipped her over onto her front again and lifted her around her stomach. Andie could hardly support herself on her hands and knees but she had to. He was pushing his cock inside her, stretching her. Her body rocked back and forth for a bit, then she felt something hot and wet slide down her thigh. Next thing she knew he let go of her body and she collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Andie woke with her mouth feeling like she had ate sand. She put her hand out to the side table for water, but found none. That was strange; she always took a glass of water to bed with her. She opened her eyes. _Shit_. This wasn't her bed and this wasn't her bedroom; this wasn't her apartment. Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back to her, but she was too thirsty to feel stupid right now. She needed water.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood on them. She felt weak and when she took a step it was as if she had never walked before. She looked around for something to wear. She wasn't going to pull on the uncomfortably tight dress she had worn last night. She opened the wardrobe that stood opposite the bed and pulled the first t-shirt she saw off the hanger. Then she slipped on her discarded knickers; that would do. She opened the door to the bedroom and was faced with the bright screen of a TV, she squinted her eyes against it. Ambrose was reclining on the couch watching it but quickly sat up and knelt over the back of the couch to look at her.

'Morning,' he smirked. He looked bright and happy. He didn't look like someone who had been drinking all night, in fact he probably hadn't been and that made Andie hate him even more.

'Hi,' she grimaced back. Now she felt stupid, standing in front of him in his t-shirt which hardly covered her knickers whilst he was fully dressed and looked as fresh as a daisy.

He stood up and went to the kitchen which was part of the living room. He filled a glass with water, took a packet from a cupboard and popped out two pills. He handed her the glass of water and held the pills in his palm. She gratefully took the glass of water and took careful sips.

'What are those?' she asked, eyeing the pills.

'Painkillers of course,' he answered. 'Do you really think I would drug you?'

'I wouldn't put it past you,' Andie replied curtly. She snatched the painkillers and swallowed them.

Almost as soon as the painkillers passed her lips she felt an uncontrollable urge to retch. She'd forgotten even a few sips of water could upset your stomach after a night of heavy drinking. When she put her hand to her mouth Ambrose grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bathroom. Andie doubled up over the toilet just in time. She was so sick that she could hardly catch a breath in between vomiting. When she was done she wiped her mouth and streaming eyes with toilet paper. She steadied herself with a hand on the toilet and stood on her jelly like legs. When she turned she saw Ambrose standing in the doorway smiling.

'Better now?' he asked.

'You watched me be sick?' she asked in disgust.

'I was just making sure you were OK,' he replied.

'If you really cared how I felt you wouldn't have got me so drunk last night,' she snapped and pushed past him. She was going to go home now, she didn't know where he lived but she'd go outside, find the name of the street and call a taxi.

She stumbled back to his bedroom and pulled her dress on; she didn't care if she would look inappropriately dressed for the daytime. She just wanted to get out of here; she'd made a serious error. But he followed her and leaned on the doorframe, smiling at her again.

'Get out. I'd like to get dressed in private please,' she said when she saw him leering at her.

'I can go where I like in my own home. Anyway, what's the rush? Stay, have some lunch and I'll drive you home.'

'Lunch?' Andie blurted back at him with one leg in her tights and midway through pulling the other leg up.

'Uh huh,' he nodded. 'It's 12.30 honey.'

She guessed it didn't matter, but she was surprised she had slept for so long. She continued to pull her tights on, she felt so terrible right now that she actually considered taking him up on his offer. She wasn't looking forward to the ride home. Hang on ... 12.30?

'Shit,' she swore out, of course it mattered what time it was, she was meant to have practice at 11.30, her session would have just ended.

'Just remembered something sweetie?' Ambrose asked slyly.

Judging by the look on his face she could see he knew exactly what she had forgotten.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' she asked, she felt her face turning red with anger.

'Don't worry. I rang Regal and told him you wouldn't be able to make it. He won't mind will he? You haven't missed a session yet,' he said. Then he walked to her and brushed her hair from her face.

Andie slapped his hand away angrily.

'Did he ring?' she asked.

'No,' he said, shaking his head.

'Then how did you know ...' Andie began but he cut her off by putting a finger on her lips.

'Shhh. Take off your dress,' he said.

'What?!' Andie spluttered. A moment ago he said he would make her lunch and take her home, he said nothing about trying to get her naked again.

'I said take off your dress. You'll feel better if you have a shower.'

'I'll have a shower at home.'

Ambrose didn't answer straight away and narrowed his eyes.

'Regal thinks you're ill but I can ring back and tell him you actually got drunk last night and you couldn't be bothered to turn up to practice because you have a hangover. Take off that slutty dress before I rip it off,' he said calmly.

Andie had almost believed Regal when he said Ambrose was just a boy who wanted her attention, especially after he had got in her pants last night. She thought this would be the end of it; he'd got what he wanted. But she had been right to be worried. He clearly wasn't 100%. After all, what type of man put a submission hold on a woman and didn't even let go when she tapped? What type of man made a woman scream 'I submit'? She balled up her fist and drew it back intending to break his nose. But he caught her wrist and twisted it painfully. The pain was so sharp and sudden that she screamed.

'Are you going to listen to me?' he asked, not letting go of his hold on her wrist.

She nodded her head frantically, doing anything to make the pain stop.

'Good,' he said. 'Don't try anything like that again or I will snap your skinny wrist so badly that it won't fix right again and your dreams of becoming a _diva _will go up in smoke.'

He said the word 'diva' like it was the lowest form of life. He let go of her wrist and Andie slumped to the floor clutching it. She considered running now but he could catch up with her and she couldn't risk him breaking her wrist. He seemed crazy enough to do it. She took her dress off with shaking hands. Honestly, she'd never been so scared in her life. When she was crouching naked on the floor he held his hand out to help her up and she reluctantly took it.

'Good girl,' he praised her and he led her to the bathroom.

Once inside he pushed her against the shower cubicle and ran his fingers over the slit of her pussy. She squirmed but his left arm over her chest and arms kept her arms still at her side. He then pushed his fingers in. Embarrassingly they slipped in easily, Andie put down being a little bit wet to her nerves. But it hurt. She hadn't realised how hard he had fucked her until now.

'I'm curious ...' he said, 'when I fucked this tight pussy last night were you thinking about Regal?'

'No! I was drunk, I wasn't thinking about anything!' she cried out.

'Well I would if I were you ...' he then withdrew his fingers and pulled out whitish glupe. It was his cum from last night and Andie gagged just looking at it.

When he brought them to her face she shook her head from side to side trying to get away.

'Taste me, I know you want to,' he said whilst battling to make her stay still.

He grabbed her wrist with both hands when it was clear that Andie wouldn't submit, smearing the cum on her in the process. He began to twist it slowly before her eyes. Andie wailed, it was a noise she hadn't made since she was a child. Ambrose took the opportunity that was presented to him and pushed his fingers into her open mouth. He pushed them further than Andie thought they could possibly go. She gagged on them and thought she would be sick again but he pulled them out before she was.

'That's better,' he smiled. 'Get in there,' he said, jerking his head to the shower.

* * *

Ambrose drove Andie home as he said he would. They sat beside each other in silence. She felt better now, she was clean and she had held down the food he had given her. The painkillers had kicked in too. After she had showered Ambrose had been the perfect gentlemen, almost as well mannered as Regal. But it hadn't made up for earlier ... She'd never been in that type of situation before and what made it worse was that this could go on for months. She didn't know if his appetite had been sated yet. She doubted it; she remembered so little of last night that she could only assume she'd been near unresponsive. He was bound to want more. When he pulled up outside her apartment building he turned to her.

'I'll pick you up at 1.15 tomorrow. I'm going to practice too, it's at 1.30. It's a time that suited me and Regal is fine with it. I don't see the point in us both driving. Do you?'

She shook her head, knowing that was the only response he wanted.

'Be ready and standing out here dead on time,' he said coldly.

Andie simply nodded and exited the car without thanks or a goodbye. He obviously hadn't seen the need for them either because he quickly zoomed off. When she turned the key in her door she collapsed on her couch, then to her horror a great sob escaped her throat and she covered her face with her hands. She hadn't realised how much he had got to her.

* * *

**See what I did OtherLuces? I said his eyes looked green! :p**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

Andie wasn't afraid of Ambrose. He wasn't going to break her wrist. He hadn't dared to hurt her or force himself on her. It was all hot air. She certainly wouldn't allow him to dictate to her that he would take her to practice from now on. How would they look arriving together anyway? She didn't want Regal to get the wrong impression about them. So she left her apartment at 1pm, 15 minutes before Ambrose was due to arrive with the intention of driving herself to practice. She looked around before stepping onto the pavement to make sure he wasn't already there. She didn't see the pickup truck he had taken her home in yesterday so she hurried to her car, she didn't want to pass him on the way to practice, he probably wouldn't notice her driving anyway but she'd definitely be looking out for his truck ... A loud toot made her drop her keys whilst she was walking to her car, she knelt to pick them up and turned to snarl at whatever pervert had tooted at her. As luck would have it was the biggest pervert she'd ever met. _Ambrose._ He skidded to a halt on the curb and wound down his windows.

'Where do you think you're going?' he shouted, leaning over the passenger seat so he could get as close as possible to her without leaving his truck. It was a bright day as usual, the type that an English girl like Andie found it hard to get used to. The sun made his hair look golden and coupled with his baby blue eyes he almost looked angelic.

'Same place you're going,' Andie replied trying to sound more confident than she felt and continued walking.

'Get back here young lady,' he said quietly.

She shouldn't have heard him; he hadn't even raised his voice to make himself heard over the sounds of people bustling around getting on with their day to day business. But she had been trained to respond to that tone of voice, he sounded just like Regal which made it incredibly difficult to ignore him so Andie stopped. Ambrose beckoned her with his finger and her feet seemed to start moving all of their own accord towards him. She stopped at the open window, folded her arms and rolled her eyes. He raised his eyebrows in response and tutted dramatically.

'What a bad attitude you have. Is that how you behave around Sir William Regal?'

Hearing him say the word 'Sir' made Andie's stomach clench a little, it must have shown on her face.

'Huh. Didn't think so. Well, I'm in a good mood today so I will let that slide ... just this once. Jump in Sweet Cheeks,' he said giving her a bawdy wink.

'I'm not jumping into your filthy pickup truck,' Andie retorted coldly, looking at the dusty red vehicle with contempt.

He gave her a twisted smile made more sinister by his steely eyes.

'You aren't? Well, Morgane, Andie. Whatever you call yourself. You've put a downer on my good mood. I think you'll regret not accepting my kind offer of a lift ...'

Then he drove off, dust flying from his back wheels and unhealthy looking smoke coming from his exhaust pipe.

The truck looked like a death trap. It was wise to not accept a lift from him, even wiser to not willingly put herself in a dangerous situation with him again.

* * *

Unsurprisingly Ambrose got to the training centre before Andie because he drove like a mad man and she saw that he was deep in conversation with Regal when she entered the training room. Regal looked up at the sound of her footsteps. Andie waved at him and Ambrose raised his hand in greeting knowing full well the wave wasn't meant for him whilst Regal gave a tight lipped smile. Yesterday hadn't been forgiven then.

'I'm glad to see you could make it today. I hope you are feeling better,' he said.

Andie could hear the underlying tension in his voice, like he suspected that Andie hadn't been ill at all. She feared he would feel like that, no doubt they would be having words about this later.

'Much better, thankyou,' she replied sweetly, hoping to appease him and swiftly made her way to the locker rooms.

* * *

It wasn't a bad training session. Andie had feared that Ambrose would put her into another submission hold or find some other way to hurt her in payment for earlier but he didn't fool around. On the contrary, today he did what Regal had brought him in on this to do and that was to help Andie become a better wrestler. He let Andie take the lead and simply advised her on how to improve the moves she busted out on him. By the end of it she was impressed by her own maturity and his that they had managed to make it a successful session. Even Regal seemed pleased. When it was over and Ambrose skulked away he gave Andie an odd smile on his way out. On seeing it she reminded herself that she must try to talk to Regal about him again. This session with him had been fine but there was no changing what he had done, she had to get shot of him. She hung back to speak to Regal.

'William ...' she put her hand gently on his arm to grab his attention.

'Morgane,' he answered pleasantly. 'I'm glad I didn't have to ask you to stay.'

His voice was lilting but deceptively so, she knew he didn't intend to let yesterday go unpunished.

'Would you like to explain to me why you weren't here yesterday?' he asked, arching a brow and clasping his hands behind his back.

Andie laughed nervously, 'Where to the start?'

'The beginning would be a good place to start don't you think?' he replied, still sounding like he was in a good humour.

'This is so embarrassing,' Andie began but Regal's face didn't show a flicker of sympathy, 'I went out the night before and drank a bit too much so I overslept and missed the training session. I'm so sorry Sir.'

She was sorry, more than he could ever know. She considered telling him about everything that had happened with Ambrose but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He must have guessed they had slept together anyway, why else would Ambrose ring on her behalf?

'Thankyou for telling me the truth. Bring me a chair please Morgane.'

'No! Please ...' Andie begged. She hadn't wanted to tell him any of the sordid details of her encounter with Ambrose but wasn't he at least going to ask why he had rang in sick for her? She had intended that to be her opening to tell him that it was Ambrose's fault. Regal looked at her like she had lost her mind. She had never begged to be let off from a spanking, she knew better than that.

'You don't understand! Ambrose got me drunk, I was only going to have one drink ...'

Regal frowned in disapproval at her outburst and raised his voice slightly to drown out hers.

'It's easy to blame Mr. Ambrose but you must take responsibility for your own actions. I will forgive that indiscretion, but please don't speak out of turn again.'

Andie swallowed an unpleasant lump that was rising in her throat, 'Yes Sir,' she said as clearly as she could.

'Now bring me a chair please,' Regal said calmly and followed her movements with his eyes.

Andie nodded her head and turned her back on him. She covered her mouth to muffle the sob that suddenly escaped it and tears cascaded down her cheeks. She hadn't cried from a spanking yet, let alone before one. She felt overwhelmed by everything that Ambrose had done to her and completely helpless in a way that she never had before in her life. And now she was going to be punished for something that she was only a little bit to blame for. Regal must have seen her tears when she handed him a folded chair but he didn't acknowledge them, it wasn't British to cry.

He sat on the chair and beckoned her to him with his hand.

'Come,' he said softly.

Andie obeyed and walked to him, wiping away the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks no matter how much she tried to control them. Rather than telling her to take down her bottoms as was the ritual Regal took them down, for which she was grateful, his indifference to her tears had made her feel ashamed of showing her true feelings, sparing her that ritual humiliation suggested he did feel some sympathy for her. He then pulled her by her hand gently over his lap and settled her into position.

'I care about you Andrea,' he said. Andie's ears pricked up at the use of her real name.

'I don't want to see you waste this opportunity, you are too talented.'

Andie thought the lecture would go on but it didn't and she felt the first slap land on her bare backside. He spanked her relentlessly hard and Andie was crying out and kicking not long into it. She supposed it was no harder than usual, he always spanked hard, but for some reason she could hardly bear it this time. At one point he rested his hand on her thigh to warn her to stop kicking her legs, that's when she knew she must seem frantic. He lifted her from his knee with his hands round her waist after about 5 minutes and stood her before him.

'Morgane, I don't want to see you behave like a wild cat again. You earn every punishment. There should be no crying, begging, kicking,' He said, looking into her eyes sternly and shaking his head.

'That wasn't good enough. Next time, and I hope there will not be a next time for a while, if you put on a performance like that I shall have to resort to harsher measures,' he finished.

Andie drew a deep breath not wanting to disappoint him even more, 'Yes Sir,' she answered back.

'Alright, now pull yourself together.'

'Yes Sir.'

He was harsh but he was right. There was no use in throwing tantrums; it was bratty and a waste of energy. But there was one thing he still hadn't got right. After she had showered and got dressed in fresh clothes she looked for him. She saw him through the glass of the door of his office, which was right next to the training room they used. She knocked and he called for her to come in. He invited her to sit down when she entered. She sat as comfortably as she could on her sore bum.

'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I got drunk and missed practice. It was my fault and I deserved to be punished but I wanted to talk to you about Ambrose,' she said steadily, meeting his bold gaze. Spankings reminded her of what she was trying to accomplish here but they also toughened her up when she needed it.

Regal's response wasn't particularly positive. He sighed, obviously tired of the topic but resigned himself to the fact that he must listen.

'Of course, you can talk to me about anything,' he said and attempted a smile.

'He did something to me ...' Andie said. Strangely Regal only looked mildly interested by this revelation.

'I don't want to say what he did exactly but it made me extremely uncomfortable and I can't trust him now. That's why I didn't want to practice with him. He was helpful today but ... he can't be trusted,' Andie lost confidence in her prepared speech the more his lips twitched up into a smile.

She really had no idea why he was smiling.

'Well, as you won't tell me what he did I cannot give you the best advice. But if I were to base my advice on what you have just said and how well I know him. My advice would be this: trust him.'

Andie frowned. What kind of advice was that? Regal laughed lightly at the look on her face.

'Sounds absurd doesn't it? But I know him and I can see he's taken a liking to you. I really do think you should trust him like you trust me.'

Andie was baffled by the advice but thanked him anyway and left the office. He was blind when it came to Ambrose. She would have to go higher up it seemed if she wanted to get rid of him. She also felt frustrated and confused by Regal's indifference ... but she tried to rationalise his behaviour. He was very fond of Ambrose, it was understandable that he wouldn't want to think the worst of him. When she made her way to the exit of the training room she noticed that the door wasn't fully closed. Her face flooded with colour. She'd just been spanked and she had screamed bloody murder. Any passerby could have heard or seen. She flung open the door, wondering if she could catch some dirty little eavesdropper. But it appeared that no one was there until she looked to the left.

She put her hand to her mouth in shock when she saw him. Dean Ambrose was leaning against the wall with one hand down his jeans and the other clutching the wall. A red flush had creeped up his neck, his eyes were glassy and his mouth was slightly open. It was obvious that he had been jerking off.

'Did you? ...' she started to say and he nodded and began to smirk before all the words had come out of her mouth. She didn't need to say more, his state of arousal and evil smirk confirmed it.

She thought she had used up her quota of tears for the month but now more pricked her eyes. She ran past him before they spilled over.

* * *

**So I realise I should try to space out my chapters more but when I get on a roll with my writing I don't want to stop!**

**p.s. if you are confused by any of this chapter, don't worry. All will be explained in the next chapter ...**


	5. Chapter 5: Acts of Cruelty

Andie smiled at the post lady as she passed her on her way out of the apartment block she lived in. The post lady returned her smile and caught her eye.

'Hi, you wouldn't happen to live in apartment 219 would you?'

'I do actually,' Andie replied.

'Are you Andrea DeLuca?'

'Yes,' she tried to smile sweetly; she wasn't fond of her full name.

'Then this is for you,' said the post lady and she held out a letter to her.

Andie took the letter from her hand, it looked insignificant but important letters always did...

'Could I take a signature please?' asked the post lady and Andie signed the screen on the gadget she waved in front of her face.

She said her thankyou's and goodbye's then tore the letter open. She unfolded the paper that was tucked inside the envelope to reveal the WWE logo. She scanned over the page, at the bottom it had been signed by the general manager of FCW, Maxine Perez. _Oh boy. _She skim read it, expecting the worse. It wasn't as bad as she feared it would be, but it was both a summons and a kick up the backside. Certain parts jumped out at her; _It's come to my attention that you have not been attending training sessions, this is in breach of your contract ... please find enclosed a new training schedule which commences on Monday27th August ... failure to attend on 27/08/2012 will resort in a 30 day suspension._

She'd stopped attending training sessions ever since that horrible day when Regal had unjustly punished her and she'd found Ambrose pleasuring himself over it. That had been about a week ago now. She hadn't consciously made a decision to stop training with Regal; it was just that she couldn't bear to face him and Ambrose again straight away. Nor could she talk to Regal, she'd ignored every one of his calls. Thinking back on it she now knew how unwise that had been. It was only now that she held this threatening letter in her hands that she realised she could have ruined her career over Ambrose perving on her and that scumbag wasn't worth that.

Of course she'd abide by the new schedule but she wasn't happy with it, it looked like a school timetable. She'd have a 9.30 am start every week day. She'd previously enjoyed the freedom of planning her own schedule, now it appeared that Maxine didn't trust her with that privilege anymore. But there could be one positive to it, she doubted Ambrose would get his ass out of bed for a 9.30 start. And speaking of the devil, she wanted to talk to Regal about him before the first training session of the new schedule. Small though she thought the chance was that Ambrose would be there it was not a chance she was willing to place bets on, she would make sure him making an appearance would not be left to chance.

It was best to get the phone call out of the way ... She jogged back to her apartment and sat on the couch to make the call, and then she stood up again. She was too fidgety to sit down and relax, it felt like a long time since she had spoken to him, there was no telling how he would be. He answered on the fourth ring, just when she was about to hang up.

'_Hello Morgane_,' he greeted her and not warmly.

'Hey Will! How are you?' she said, injecting her voice with girlish glee completely unlike her.

'_You may call me Sir or Mr. Regal. I think you've lost your privilege to be on a first name basis with me_,' he said sternly.

Andie didn't respond. He sounded even more pissed off than she thought he would be. She racked her brain trying to think of something to say to dissipate his anger. She knew it wouldn't help to beg his forgiveness, he'd know it was insincere.

'_Are you feeling refreshed after your break?_' he finally said to break the ice but also to make Andie feel guilty it seemed. But she decided to answer the question as if it wasn't rhetorical.

'Yes thankyou ... Sir,' she added, hoping it would go some way to getting her out of the dog house.

This was followed by silence. _Damn him_, he must have known why she had rang. Nothing happened in FCW without getting past him.

'I got the letter ...' Andie said.

'_Oh? What letter?_'

She could feel her face flushing red but she knew this was only the start of payback...

'From Maxine, it's about a new training schedule.'

'_That__ letter. It's about other things too. I would know, I did suggest that sending a letter would be a good first step to getting you back on track. Consider it your first strike._'

'I will ...' she said and then when Regal didn't respond to her answer she tried, 'I do ... Sir,'

'_Good. When shall I next see you_?'

'Monday Sir.'

'_Well I shall see you then. Goodbye Morgane._'

'Wait ...' she said but he had already hung up.

'Fuck!' she shouted and threw her phone onto the couch. She curled her hands into fists and pummelled the couch with them before looking around for something to take her frustration out on. But there was nothing she really wished to damage so she left her apartment making sure to slam the door so hard that the sound of it reverberated through the entire building.

* * *

When Monday came she was pumped and in a new frame of mind. She would prove to Regal that she deserved another chance, that she was worth the time and effort he had put into her. And above all she wanted to prove that she was worth ditching Ambrose for. Because that was what she was going to make sure happened. If she saw that man with Regal then she would make him choose; him or her. The only problem with that plan was that she was scared he would choose him over her ... but Ambrose had already made it. She needed Regal, she couldn't lose him. She wouldn't let Ambrose make her mess up again.

* * *

She got there 15 minutes early. _God damn it_, his scabby truck was in the car park. She fought a childish urge to scratch it with her keys but there wouldn't be much in point in that, it didn't look like he took much pride in it. She sat in her car for a few minutes, psyching herself up for the fight that she was determined to pick with Ambrose. She felt as ready for it now as she would ever be. She stormed to the training room and put her ear to the door, she could hear their voices. She breathed through her nostrils like an angry bull and pushed the door open violently. All conversation ceased when the door banged loudly against the wall. They were sitting beside one another on steel chairs and both looked towards her expectantly. They both looked surprised, though only mildly. Regal's facial expression quickly changed to one of utter disdain.

Andie ignored the stab in her heart she felt when she saw that and stared him down. She pointed at Ambrose, 'I'm not training with him,' she said firmly.

Ambrose smirked at Regal and Regal's eyes were alight with amusement when he looked at Ambrose. A long lingering look passed between them before Regal stood up. Ambrose remained leaning back lazily in his chair, Andie noticed that his legs were obscenely parted and that his tight pants only just covered his crotch ...

'Good Morning Morgane. This isn't a good start to your new training schedule now is it? Would you like to walk back out of that door and start again?' Regal said whilst walking towards her with his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped in front of her when he reached the end of his admonishment.

Andie tore her eyes from the bulge in Ambrose's pants. God knows why she was looking anyway and her eyes travelled up Regal's imposing figure to his face, she refused to submit the way he expected her to.

'No I wouldn't. He listened in on us, he _masturbated _watching us,' she said in disgust.

Andie's pronouncement was met with laughter from Ambrose. But the expression on Regal's face didn't betray any disgust or amusement he may have felt about her accusations. His eyes were fixed on her face but he turned his head slightly to speak to Ambrose over his shoulder.

'Is this true?' he asked.

'I'm only human,' Ambrose responded nonchalantly. 'Why don't you close the door next time? Anyway Morgane, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm partial to a bit of slap and tickle myself.'

He was grinning like an idiot which enraged Andie even more.

'It wasn't like that!' she shouted hotly.

'You shouldn't tease, Mr. Ambrose,' Regal said looking at him and smiling that special smile he reserved for Ambrose, 'he knows about my methods,' he then said, addressing Andie.

Andie felt her face heat up. That was quite a bombshell to drop on her.

'You told him?' she said quietly. She could feel the blistering hot anger she had felt only moments before drain from her body and be replaced by equally hot and burning shame.

'That I ever used corporal punishment on you? No, that's between you and me, or was ... I suppose it's between the three of us now, and these four walls. But he does know I find it useful. Unfortunately Mr. Ambrose appears to have abused the power that knowledge gave him. I am sorry Morgane.'

He'd done this to other girls? Had he done it to Ambrose? She highly doubted that but all the same; she didn't feel so special anymore now. Regal then turned to Ambrose.

'Dean, I think you owe Morgane an apology,' he said softly, treating what he had done like a delicate issue rather than a gross violation of her privacy.

Ambrose said nothing and rose slowly from his chair. Andie stood still beside Regal, she was shaking, she didn't know why. Maybe she was upset ... she felt far worse now than she had when she first came in. Ambrose stopped in front of Andie and stuck out his hand.

'I'm sorry. Can we be friends again?' he said.

The smirk had dropped from his face and he bowed his head, peering into Andie's face. He wasn't laughing at her anymore but she didn't like him being in her face and his apologies didn't mean shit to her.

She looked down at his hand and sneered, 'we were never friends and never will be.'

'Morgane,' Regal warned her, his tone sharp.

Both Ambrose and Andie looked at him. Andie flinched when she saw the stern look on his face, but it didn't appear to make Ambrose nervous in the slightest.

'We should at least be civil then,' Ambrose said reasonably.

Andie wasn't happy to shake on it. She didn't want Ambrose to stick around but she had no choice in the matter. Life was defined by choices, especially hers, she'd always done what she wanted to do; gone against her parents' wishes, broke the rules ... and now she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do. But there was nothing she wouldn't do to make her dreams come true. She was pretty sure that Ambrose saw this realisation cross her face and he smiled knowingly just before she accepted his hand.

* * *

'No, you should have your hand like this ... Yeah, that's it,' Ambrose said, adjusting Andie's grip on his arm. She nodded and let go of the hold. Then quickly re-applied it again, this time doing it exactly as Ambrose had shown her.

'Perfect,' Regal praised her. 'I think that's enough for today. That was a good session, you both did very well. Morgane ... I'm particularly proud of you.'

Andie let go of Ambrose's arm and they both got to their feet. She beamed at Regal. It was the praise and recognition that she had suffered that she had been craving from him. Things finally felt like they had gone back to normal. He was right; it had been a good session. She had to admit that it was much more helpful to train with Ambrose than some lackwit like Aksana. He challenged in a way the others couldn't and made her better for it. Plus, he knew his stuff, he wasn't a bad teacher. If he continued to do her that much good and providing he behaved like a normal human being outside of the ring then she didn't mind training with him, in fact she would welcome it. But ... she still disliked him. He'd earnt her enduring enmity.

'But before we finish,' Regal continued speaking, 'there's something that still remains to be addressed ...'

His meaning eluded Andie but right then she didn't care what he was talking about; she was on a high from wrestling. She rolled out of the ring followed by Ambrose and leaned against the ring apron.

'Stand up straight, hands behind your back,' Regal said to her.

She frowned slightly, so what Ambrose knew? That didn't mean he could now treat her like that in front of him. But she obeyed anyway. Automatic obedience to Regal had been drilled into her. He smiled approvingly.

'How many sessions did you miss Morgane?' he asked in a conversational manner.

'I'm not sure, a few I think ...' Andie said quietly.

So he was going to tell her off in front of Ambrose, it was humiliating but a humiliation she could endure in return for his favour. Regal didn't look impressed by her answer.

'You missed seven. It would have been less if you'd offered to resume sessions as soon as you had received that letter but you did not ...' he said.

Andie blushed at the reprimand. She didn't know what made her think that she could endure a telling off from Regal in front of Ambrose. It was almost unbearable; luckily he was somewhere beside her and out of her direct line of sight so she didn't have to see his smirking face. It was so tempting to answer back but she knew there'd be trouble once Ambrose left if she did.

'Therefore seven strokes of the cane is the punishment you will receive for your negligence.'

'What?!' Andie cried out snapping her head up to look at Regal. She'd kept her head respectfully bowed through the telling off but she temporarily forgot to act the repentant girl.

'Eight then,' Regal said in response to Andie's outburst.

She laughed nervously.

'You can't be serious!'

'Nine. I am serious. Do you want to add more strokes to your punishment or is nine enough for you?' he said coldly.

Andie searched his eyes hoping to find a trace of the man that was always firm but fair in them. But his eyes were cold, almost as cold as Ambrose's though not quite.

'Why are you doing this to me in front of _him_? Don't you think you're being cruel?' she said pleadingly.

'No, I'd never be cruel to you Morgane,' he answered, then looked past her at Ambrose. 'Mr. Ambrose? Would you be so kind as to fetch the cane from my office?'

Andie turned to look at Ambrose. She expected to see a smirk on his face but there was no hint of a smile to be found. His face was straight and he gave Regal a curt nod before walking to his office. As soon as Ambrose opened the door to the office and it swung shut behind him Andie fell hard on her knees to the floor before Regal. Begging might get her out of this situation. He just wanted to make her sorry ... surely.

'I'm sorry; you don't need to punish me. Telling me off in front of Ambrose is punishment enough ...'

Regal looked down his long nose and frowned at her.

'Stand up Morgane, I didn't tell you to kneel.'

'I know but I wanted to ...'

She stopped talking and quickly shot up when she heard the door squeak open again. Regal immediately looked to Ambrose as did Andie, she eyed up the long thin cane he held in his hands with its curved handle. Regal was one kinky bastard.

'Thankyou,' he said, taking it from Ambrose's hands.

He flexed it in his hands, it was very bendy. Andie imagined it would sting like a bitch.

'Would you also bring me a chair please?' he said to Ambrose.

Ambrose picked up one of the steel chairs they had been sitting on and snapped it closed loudly to carry it to Regal. The sound echoed through the room and it made Andie shudder to think what sound the cane landing on her backside would make mingled with her screams...

'Fold it out there,' Regal said, stopping Ambrose mid walk, about halfway between the doors that led to the locker rooms and the ring.

'Good,' Regal commented as he strode over to Ambrose to sit on the chair. Ambrose looked sideways at Regal when he seated himself then settled his hand on the back of the chair and stood beside him. They both looked at Andie.

'Come here,' Regal ordered softly.

Andie walked towards him slowly, wanting nothing more than for a hole to suddenly appear in the floor and for her to step right into it and be swallowed up. But it didn't happen and she soon found herself stopping in front of both Regal and his sidekick Ambrose.

'Punishments are always on the bare bottom aren't they?' said Regal.

He said he wasn't cruel but he was enjoying acting cruel Andie thought.

'Yes Sir,' she answered, trying hard not to crumple to the floor in tears.

She pulled down her trunks and knickers without his say so, turning her head to the side as she did so. She hadn't once looked at Ambrose's face as he stood there and she definitely wouldn't now. She was hot; in fact she was sweating and not just because she had been wrestling. This was fresh sweat caused by being humiliated and degraded. Regal stood up from his chair and forced Andie to look at him by pushing her chin up with his finger.

'Put your hands on the back of the chair and bend over,' he ordered.

She did as she was told and was faced with Ambrose's crotch when she did so. He had moved so that now he was standing directly behind the chair. The absurdity of the situation hit her. Here she was bending over a chair with her bare butt sticking out and her face was almost sticking in Ambrose's sweaty crotch. She felt a nervous giggle bubble up inside her but she pushed it down, it would have been detrimental to laugh right then.

'Leg's straight ... that's it,' Regal said as Andie adjusted herself into the correct position.

She then felt the cane tap her bare flinching buttocks.

'You will count every stroke.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Are you ready?'

'Yes Sir.'

_No Sir _she thought, as Regal tapped her buttocks a few times. Then he let fly with the first stroke. She heard the cane whistle through the air before it landed straight across the middle of her buttocks. A hot red pain seared across her cheeks and a yell was forced from her mouth.

'One!' she cried.

She wiggled her bottom as the pain of the first stroke reached its crescendo and kicked out a leg, she never let go of the chair though.

'Compose yourself,' Regal ordered sternly and gently but firmly placed a hand on her back to make her stay still.

_Don't cry, don't cry_, Andie repeated to herself over and over in her head.

She then received the second stroke just above the first. She stayed completely still this time and emitted a sound that was somewhere between a whine and a laugh.

'Twooooo,' she moaned.

The third stroke followed hard and fast. She felt this one lower on her cheeks and that made it all the more painful.

She began to beg when she promised herself she wouldn't.

'Three, please don't give me anymore ...'

To her surprise she felt a gentle hand stroke the back of her head. It was Ambrose and she knew she should jerk her head away from him but she needed it ... her begging quickly turned into nothing.

Regal delivered the fourth stroke when silence fell.

'Four,' she hissed.

Andie took one hand from the back of the chair and reached out for Ambrose. She grabbed a hold of his meaty thigh and squeezed, it was as satisfying as squeezing a stress ball and he didn't stop her. By the sixth stroke he peeled her hand from his thigh and clasped it tightly. Somehow he helped her get through all nine.

'Stand up,' Regal said when it was all over.

Andie's legs felt weak and her body was dripping with sweat now, but these discomforts were nothing compared to the searing stripes Regal had left on her ass. She stood up as straight as she could and left her bottoms tangled around her ankles.

'I don't want to have to use this again,' Regal said, taping the cane against his palm.

'You won't miss anymore sessions unless you have a bloody good excuse. And ... let this be the end of any discord and cheap scoring between the two of you,' he said pointing the cane at both Andie and Ambrose, 'you may go now.'

Andie walked away quickly like a school child desperate to leave class as soon as the bell rang. She looked at Ambrose, half hoping he would follow her and maybe attend to her backside. But he still hung around Regal. She'd hated the caning but God his thigh filling her hand had felt good.

* * *

When Andie left the locker room Regal wasn't around to say goodbye to, he'd already gone. For which she was grateful, inside she wasn't very feeling very warm towards him but her bottom sure did. She headed to the exit of the training room and nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened the door and was faced with Ambrose who was standing opposite the door.

'Are you OK?' he asked, his face was slightly scrunched up like he was a little bit concerned but she couldn't have faith that she was reading his face correctly. He'd done some crazy things to her. Just because he had stroked her hair, held her hand, had gorgeous thighs and a nice bulge didn't mean she should like him any more now ...

'I'm fine, thanks,' she replied. It was the truth. Spankings had that effect on her, even the most severe ones like this had been. She tried to move past him but he shifted to the side to block her way.

'I need to go, excuse me,' she said, awkwardly polite.

'You're not OK. I'll take you back to mine,' he said arrogantly like he had a right to tell her what to do.

She was faced with Ambrose the ass again. _Don't go falling in love with his thighs and bulge just yet._ She felt like her normal self again and she certainly wouldn't stand for any of his crap.

'You're not taking me anywhere. Move please,' she said aggressively.

Andie was about to shove him in the chest to make him move but he slammed his hands on either side of her against the door and leaned forward. She gasped in surprise and flattened herself against the door.

'You're not very grateful are you? You'd have been crying like a little girl in there if it hadn't been for me holding your hand all the way through it, _literally,_' he said.

He bent his head down so he was of a height with her and his face was only an inch away from hers. Andie looked away from his crazed eyes and shuffled against the wall.

'I am grateful, thankyou ...' she said.

She'd say anything just to get this psycho to back the fuck off. He'd been great in there, he'd behaved like any decent man in that predicament should have done ...

'That's more like it. But I want you to s_how _me how grateful you are,' he said and he ground his crotch against hers. She could feel his hardness, hot and heavy straining against his jeans.

'No ... I won't do that,' Andie protested.

She didn't know where to go from here; she hadn't forgotten that he had threatened to snap her wrist. She believed he was capable of that; she quickly glanced down at his crotch that was still working against hers and she thought of kicking him in the balls. But right then she felt him viciously push her head against the wall. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head which dulled into a throb. She closed her eyes against the surge of dizziness that suddenly engulfed her.

'Don't even think about it bitch,' his scratchy voice said quietly into her ear.

He then pulled her from the wall, wrapped his arm round her shoulders and held her tightly to his side.

'Come on, I'll look after you, I'll make you feel better, you'll be safe with me...'

* * *

**A/N: I only just considered this and now it's driving me mad. FCW was discontinued, that's why Ambrose wasn't on TV for a while and I presume because he was going to make his main roster debut anyway. At the time this story takes place I'm pretending FCW still exists and that will it continue to exist for the foreseeable future.**

**I'm also pretending that Maxine is the general manager of FCW at the time of the story. In this story she is a legit authority figure who has real power. I will call her Maxine Perez, it's just stupid when wrestlers have an ordinary first name but no second name, especially ones which are we are supposed to take seriously as authority figures. Btw Andie hates this too ... observant readers will have guessed that. Moving on ...**

* * *

**Phew! It's ridiculously late in the UK right now but I got on one of my rolls again. I haven't given this a final proof read but I will do when I get up tomorrow so forgive me if there are some horrible errors. I loved writing this and I'm so proud of it so here you go!**

**Do let me know if that was a bit too kinky for you all! :p**

**Oh and happy thanksgiving to my American readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fun and Games

Ambrose didn't have to drag Andie to his truck. She didn't fancy her chances of getting too far if she made a run for it so she stumbled along beside him nursing her aching head as he clutched her to his side. When they reached the truck Ambrose opened the passenger door for her but as she stepped up she hesitated.

'What about my car?' she said.

She figured it was worth a shot ... but he saw right through that like she kinda knew he would.

'It'll still be here when you get back,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Do you think I can leave it here that long?' she protested.

Ambrose looked like he had reached the end of his tether and boy, what a short tether that must be. He snapped his head from side to side, looking over both shoulders, Andie wondered what he was doing but not for long. He grabbed hold of the nape of her neck and forcefully pushed her into the truck.

'Get your ass in the truck!' he growled.

He slammed the door hard once Andie tumbled into her seat, she pulled at the door handle but of course he'd made sure to enable the child safety lock.

Ambrose's voice in the small enclosed space of the truck startled her from her struggles.

'Put your seat belt on,' he said.

His concern for her safety whilst he was driving was ridiculous considering he'd bashed her head against a door but she found nothing about the current situation funny so she didn't laugh and she allowed her temper to get the better of her, giving up on trying to reason with him.

'I'm not going to suck your cock you ...'

She couldn't think of a word right then that summed up everything he was, pervert wouldn't have cut it, so she went with;

'weirdo! So why don't you give up already?' she said angrily.

His lips twitched at her choice of insult and she felt her face turn red. It would have been better to go with pervert ...

'Don't be like that,' he replied softly.

Andie saw his hand approach her face as if in slow motion.

'I just want to cheer you up. Me and you are going to spend a nice morning together ...'

As soon as his fingertips brushed her cheek Andie reared away from him.

'This isn't the way to get what you want from me!' she burst out.

He dropped his hand, she thought she might be getting somewhere so she tried to reason with him.

'Listen, I don't think you're such a bad guy really, you just don't know the right way to go about things ...'

Andies voice trailed off when she noticed how he was looking at her, like she was a tasty treat. His pink tongue protruded from his mouth and the tip of it dragged across his bottom lip, then he pulled in his lip, nipping it with his pearly white teeth. His mouth always looked hot and wet, his lips pink and soft ... Andie shook her head and got her mind out of the gutter. _Remember who you are dealing with_, she thought.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' she said.

He still didn't speak to her, he just stared at her through misty eyes so she ploughed on, not knowing what else to do.

'If you want to go on a date we can, just let me out and we can forget all about this. I won't tell anyone ...' she said beginning to feel hopelessly trapped, but his bark of laughter cut her off.

'You're so funny Andie! I like you,' he smirked.

Of course a twisted fucker like him would find her desperate attempts at reasoning amusing ... Then his smile dropped and his expression suddenly turned cold.

'But you are too mouthy,' he said.

He suddenly lunged forward and squeezed her cheeks.

'And I don't like that. How dare you call me _weird_?'

He drew out the word, pushing it out of his mouth hard. Andie wondered how much fun he was having with this, she couldn't answer back because she couldn't move her mouth against the iron like clamp his hand had on her jaw.

'What?' he said when Andie glared at him.

'You think it's OK? I can't let you get away with that. If I give you an inch you'll take a mile. No. We're gonna have fun alright, but first ... I'm going to teach you not to disrespect me again,' he said darkly.

He released her and tapped her cheek; Andie massaged her face as he started up the engine. She looked at him defiantly like he hadn't scared her, but he'd definitely put the fear in her.

* * *

The drive was only five minutes, for a normal person it would have been longer but Ambrose didn't drive like a normal person. He seemed to have mastered his temper during the journey and Andie said nothing to him, wishing to avoid provoking him again. When he parked he pulled her from the truck by her wrist and dragged her behind him all the way to his apartment, it sent flashes of the night they had spent together back to her. She swore that wouldn't happen today. She'd do whatever she needed to do to show she was _grateful _... but that would be as far as she went. She hoped that a hand job would suffice ... She felt dirty just thinking about selling herself like that. When they reached his apartment he unlocked the door one handed, never letting go of Andie's wrist, pushed her through the door with his hand in the small of her back and locked them both in. He walked to the centre of his open plan apartment and held his arms out.

'Home sweet home,' he said, turning slowly, then he let his arms fall to his sides.

Andie took in the apartment; she noticed things that she hadn't noticed the last time she had been there. It was incredibly plain and sparsely furnished, boring really, which was completely the opposite of the larger than life character that lived there, Ambrose could never be accused of being boring. And there were no personal belongings scattered about. Nor had he decorated it with any mementos and he must have had some from his Moxley days. Maybe he was just very tidy, despite what his personal appearance suggested. He was certainly clean, the place looked spotless. He slumped on the couch while Andie stood there and roamed the place with her eyes.

'Can I get you anything? A drink? Food?' he asked.

'No,' Andie snapped automatically before thinking through her response, she didn't want to be made to feel like a guest when she'd been taken there against her will. But when she felt her head ache again she had second thoughts.

'Actually, can I have some painkillers?' she asked.

'You smacked my head pretty hard against that door. In fact you should probably take me to A&E, you can hold my hand through that too,' she added waspishly.

She thought she was taking a risk by adopting that tone but he let it pass and actually smiled.

'Of course, take a seat,' he replied.

Andie slumped to the couch and clutched her head. He returned to her quickly with a pint glass of water, a lot more than she needed to swallow tablets, and two painkillers that he held in his palm.

'Thanks,' Andie muttered.

It would have been churlish not to thank him, after all he could have been a dick about it. He gave her the pills and she held out her hand for the glass but he held it out of her reach.

'ah, ah,' he said shaking his head, 'let me help you.'

She could manage just fine, her head didn't make her so weak that she couldn't lift a glass, but she supposed it was best to go along with his games, there was no knowing when he might snap again. She popped the pills in her mouth, parted her lips and tilted her head back to allow him to put the glass to her mouth. He gently tipped the glass and she pushed the glass away when she'd had enough. But he didn't move the glass an inch and he grabbed the back of her head to hold her still in order to force more water into her mouth. Andie panicked but she wasn't strong enough to fight him off; when she started to gargle he stopped the whole charade and tipped what remained of the glass of water over her head. The cold water cascaded over her, drenching her hair and dripping from her face. The cool of it compared to the heat of the day took her breath away.

'What did you do that for?!' she spluttered, spitting out the water and pills on to the faux wood lino floor.

He grabbed her wet hair snapping her head back; she blinked up at him through eyes that were blurred by droplets of water running from her eye lashes. He stood tall and looked down upon her menacingly.

'Why would I give you painkillers? I want you to feel everything I do to you,' he said cruelly.

'You could have just said no you crazy bastard!' She yelled at him.

In response he pulled her to the floor by her hair making her knees hit the floor hard. She shrieked at the fresh pain. He knelt down on the floor with her, still holding on to her hair.

'Shut up! Look at that,' he said pointing at the floor.

'You spat on my nice clean floor you dirty bitch!' he growled.

He pushed her head close to the puddle of water and she couldn't help but whimper. Everything he did was unexpected and she had no time to prepare for his assault, it sent thrills of fear through her.

'Is this my punishment for being mouthy?' she asked, feeling bewildered by this sudden streak of viciousness he was showing.

'Ohhhh we've only just started. I'm not done with you yet,' he said.

He abruptly let go of her hair and pushed her in the back of her head making her skull ache even more. Andie swept her wet hair from her face and looked up at him to see what his twisted mind had thought up now. To her horror she saw him put his hands to his belt and unbuckle it. She shuffled across the floor on her ass away from him, the friction of it against the raised welts on her ass from the caning sent a spasm of pain through her. She put her hands up to defend herself and resorted to begging.

'Please don't hit me with that!'

He smiled sadistically while he pulled it through the loops in his jeans, then folded it over and snapped it. Andie let out a frightened half moan half laugh. He squatted down and grabbed her jaw with his free hand.

'We're going to play a game. You can choose, do you want me to tie your hands behind your back or do you want this round your neck like a dog lead?'

'Neither!' she shouted.

What sort of fucked up game was that?

'Choose or I'll choose for you,' he said.

They were both terrible choices but she hated the idea of being restrained. She'd much rather have her hands free. And the way things were right now, she stood no chance of escaping him.

'Round my neck ...' she said softly.

'Good call,' he said, 'take off your clothes.'

He stood up and flexed the belt between his hands, waiting for her to undress before him. Andie looked at him resentfully, but started to undress. So, this wasn't going to go like she thought it would, so far it had gone terribly, but she could take it.

'Don't give me those looks,' he said, as if he hadn't earnt them.

She looked away from him and continued to undress. She didn't even feel that conscious of being naked in front of him; her nudity was the least of her worries.

'Nice, very nice,' he commented on her naked body, 'I can get a better look than I did last time, huh?' he said.

Andie didn't answer and fixed her eyes on the floor.

'Stay right there,' he ordered.

Andie raised her eyes slightly and watched him walk to the couch and sit on it. Somehow she had ended up quite far from the couch.

'Get on your hands and knees,' he said.

She didn't. Instead, Andie drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, shielding herself from his gaze which had become too much for her.

'I've learnt my lesson, I won't talk back anymore. We can do whatever you want to do. We can be friends. Just don't humiliate me, I hate this ...' she rambled, hoping his face would break into a grin. That he'd had fun scaring her and now he was done.

'Shut. Up,' he said slowly over her.

'Get on your hands and knees and crawl to me.'

She sighed heavily but obeyed. The floor was hard and it felt uncomfortable on her already bruised knees. But she didn't really care; it was more degrading than painful. Ambrose was smiling now.

'That's it, good little doggy,' he said to chaff against her pride.

When she reached his feet she knelt by them and looked up at him hatefully.

'You're a fast learner or I'm a good master,' he smirked at her.

_Master my ass, _she thought. Once she'd gone through this hell she'd ruin his life for what he was doing to her. He then wrapped the belt around her neck, pulled it through the buckle and tightened it.

'It suits you,' he said meanly.

He gathered up the length of the belt and tugged the end of it which of course pulled at Andie's neck. She felt the cool metal buckle dig into her neck, she put her hands on the loop and pulled hoping to loosen it but to no avail.

'Open your mouth,' he commanded.

She did as he wanted. Maybe now he'd put his cock in her mouth and get it over with.

'Stick out your tongue,' he then said.

_Fine, _she thought and stuck her tongue out as far as it would go. When he saw that she had obeyed Ambrose dropped the end of the belt to the floor and trapped it under his trainer. He held her wet hair in his fist again, pulling it away from her face. Then he reached out and slapped her tongue with his fingers. Andie immediately pulled back and closed her mouth. She didn't know what that was but she didn't like it.

'Tongue out!' he yelled at her.

'No, this is fucked up!' Andie shouted back, just as loudly as him.

'What's fucked up about it? I think it's very fitting. Now stick out your tongue and leave it out until I tell you to close your mouth again.'

Andie reluctantly stuck out her tongue again, after all the slap hadn't hurt, it was just weird. He slapped it several times; it was hard to keep her tongue out as he did so. She made sounds of protests against it but no words could come out.

'You don't like that?' he teased.

Andie awaited another slap but he shoved two fingers into her mouth instead. He shoved them in so hard and so far down it made her gag.

'Do you like this more?' he said.

He drew his fingers from down her throat and they were now comfortably in her mouth.

'Suck,' he ordered.

Andie sucked. Now he wasn't pushing them down her throat it was OK. But he slowly started to add the rest of his fingers, until all four fingers were in her mouth. Her mouth felt uncomfortably stretched and she squeezed her eyes shut.

'What's the matter? You have a big mouth don't you? You can handle it,' he mocked her.

'I'm gonna put that mouth to good use ...' he promised and withdrew his hand which was now wet with her saliva, he stood up from the couch and pulled on the leash so that she was forced to follow on her hands and knees.

He walked to a wall and leaned his back against it.

'I prefer getting a blow job standing up,' he commented.

'Fuck you, I said I wouldn't suck your cock. I've played all your games,' Andie countered.

Enough was enough. He had pushed her too far now. He pulled hard on the belt making her lurch forward.

'You're going to suck it and you're going to like it.'

He unzipped his jeans that were torn at the knee and pulled his cock from his boxers. His long thick cock was rock hard; she hadn't even noticed it till now. He held it in his hand and rubbed the pre cum that had oozed from the tip of his cock onto Andie's lips. It felt stringy and she could smell him. His cock smelt clean, he still smelt fresh from the shower he'd took after training but that smell combined with the unmistakable smell of male arousal was intoxicating. Andie couldn't help but like it though she didn't want Ambrose to be the one reigniting her need to be close to a man. She shook her head from side to side to get away from him but he grabbed her hair to keep her still.

'You like it, I know you like it. Don't you?' he said, smacking his cock against her lips.

Andie's mouth felt wet. Jesus, she wanted to taste that cock.

'Open your mouth,' he said huskily.

Andie closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

'Good Girl,' he murmured. 'Show me how far you can take it.'

He slowly eased his cock into her mouth and Andie actually welcomed it. She liked how it felt brushing through the padding of her parted, swollen lips. He pushed it in and out of her mouth slowly, feeding her a bit more of his cock with every thrust. Then he groaned and unable to be gentle any longer he pushed her head down on his cock. She started choking as she struggled to control her gag reflex. He pulled her head off by her hair and his cock was glistening with saliva when he withdrew it.

'You can do better than that,' he admonished her.

He pushed her back onto his cock and Andie made an effort to take the entirety of his cock into her mouth. She found herself wanting to consume him and taste as much of him as possible. Her efforts earnt her his groans of pleasure. He sounded like he'd finally let go.

'I'm going to fuck your mouth,' he moaned.

He rapidly thrust into her mouth, pushing his cock to the back of her mouth every time. Andie tried to maintain suction but he was taking control. He gave her what Andie thought was a final thrust into her mouth when he pinched her nostrils. Breathing with the belt round her neck and his cock down her throat had been laboured, now it was impossible. She grabbed hold of the belt that was around her throat and tried to loosen it, she needed air. After a few seconds he let go of her nostrils and allowed her to pull herself off his dick to gasp. She peeked up at him, he was sweating and his hair clung to his forehead, he was flushed right the way from his neck to his cheeks and his eyes were closed in bliss, then he opened them, somehow knowing she was looking at him.

'Fuck! You love it don't you? You love choking on my dick, you like having a big fat cock in your mouth!' he panted.

Andie nodded enthusiastically, she needed no further encouragement. She took him into her mouth again. This time Ambrose's hand didn't even brush the back of her head, Andie held on to his now bare thighs. Without the assistance of a belt his jeans had slipped down to his knees and his boxers had joined them. She dug her nails into his thighs. She felt hard muscle and a layer of soft flesh on top, she scratched down them hard. Ambrose cried out.

'You fucking bitch!'

She carried on, knowing he loved it but she wanted some release herself. She pulled her mouth from his dick with a pop and held it in her fist, ready to jerk him off, wanting him to get him off first then she could get herself off. Even better, he could do it for her. For a second she wondered how it'd come to that but she didn't care anymore, she was just thinking of how good it felt to be wanted and how badly she needed to cum.

'Nah ah ah,' he said as soon as he felt her fist begin to pump his dick.

He kicked his jeans and boxers aside, which had completely slipped off him and he slid down the wall. Andie shuffled backwards to make room for him as he knelt face to face with her. He put his hand to her pussy and pushed his fingers through the wet folds. Andie threw her head back and moaned.

'You did like it didn't you?' he teased.

She nodded and his fingers reached her clit, sending shockwaves through her body. He started rubbing it frantically.

'Oh God!' Andie cried out, she was going to cum. Right now.

But he stopped and grabbed the end of the belt and walked, dragging her along.

'Where are we going?' Andie asked.

She was incredibly frustrated that he'd stopped touching her but that thrill of fear she felt that she didn't know what would happen next was so exciting that she wasn't disappointed in him. He pulled her into his bedroom. Once inside he put his hand around her throat, around the belt and pushed her onto the bed. He then pulled off his t shirt and threw it to the floor. He was completely naked now and for the first time ever Andie lusted after his whole body.

'Get on all fours,' he said huskily.

She did so willingly and stuck her ass out. So this is how he wanted to get off? She was secretly hoping it wouldn't end inside her mouth. He wasted no time in moving behind her and thrusting hard into her throbbing pussy. She felt it far more than she had the first time they had fucked. Her pussy felt stretched and it burned but the burn was sweet. She cried out aloud, from equal parts pain and pleasure. She noted he didn't use a condom, she knew she should of insisted he wore one. She had to trust he was clean ... but it felt so good that he chased away those thoughts.

Ambrose slipped his fingers through the loop of the belt around Andie's neck and pulled back. She put a hand to her throat coughing, her throat was burning but somehow that made the pleasure his cock gave her greater. She came before she had a chance to realise she was close to orgasm and hold off to prolong the pleasure. It was the first time a man had ever made her cum by fucking her. Ambrose came quickly afterwards and when he did he pushed her face down, into the bed. He panted and Andie felt his cock twitch inside her as he came back down to earth, then he withdrew and threw himself on the bed. Now Andie had come down from her own high she felt dirty ... his cum soiled her thighs, it felt unpleasant. Ambrose swiped his hand across his sweaty forehead and sat up. He glanced at her through flat blue eyes. They'd been burning with desire, now the light had gone out of them.

'We're done,' he said, 'Get yourself ready, I'll take you back.'

Andie agreed. They were definitely done.

* * *

They didn't talk on the way back to the training centre. God, that'd been so satisfying yet so wrong. He was the best fuck Andie had ever had, no doubt about it, but she wasn't sure whether she was glad it had happened or not. Her feelings following the night she had spent in a drunken stupor at Ambrose's apartment had been clear. It had been a terrible mistake. But she couldn't say that today had been terrible or a mistake, it had been the opposite, but that didn't mean it had been a wise thing to do. She was now Ambrose's slut. How had that happened? When Ambrose pulled up outside Andie's apartment he turned his attention to her.

'I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow,' he said.

'No, it's OK I'll drive,' she was quick to reply. She'd have no excuse to get away next time, if there was a next time ... who was she kidding? There would be a next time.

Ambrose put his hand on Andie's cheek. She let him; it didn't feel right to stop him after what had just happened.

'I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow,' he repeated softly but firmly.

She laughed nervously at his tone of voice and the hard look on his face.

'If it means that much to you ...' she answered.

He moved his hand to her throat and tightened it around her neck.

Andie swallowed hard and looked at him warily.

'It doesn't mean anything but it's what I want. Right now I find you ... amusing. It's fun, I'm having fun. Aren't you?' Ambrose asked her. His voice was still soft but he sounded very dangerous.

'I don't know,' Andie answered honestly.

He snorted and let go of her throat.

'Get outta here.'


	7. Chapter 7: Vengeance

It was a Friday morning and Andrea DeLuca was kneeling on a peeling linoleum wooden floor between Dean Ambrose's parted legs sucking his cock as he sat on his couch with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. A film blared on the television but Ambrose didn't pay attention to it, what was going on between his legs was much more entertaining to watch. Andie rolled her tongue round the head of his dick, up and down the shaft, wrapped her lips around it and sucked it into her hot, wet mouth. All of this she did slowly, savouring the taste of him and the feel of him in her mouth. She'd look up at him sometimes as she pleasured him. Sometimes in awe, sometimes disgust. She found it disgusting that he was drinking at 11am in the morning and she thought all smokers were dirty people. Yet still she'd find herself looking at him, craving for him to tip a little beer down her throat and to blow smoke into her face.

She looked up again just in time to see him inhale deeply and blow the smoke lazily through his mouth into her eyes. Andie blinked, the smoke made her eyes sting. He let out a snort of laughter. Andie lowered her eyes again and this time tried to take his cock as deep into her mouth as she could, she felt it press against her throat and she suppressed that gag reflex she'd been working so hard on trying to control day in, day out. Ambrose raised his pelvis and groaned, pushing himself further down her throat. She heard him gulp down the rest of his beer and she jumped away from his cock when she heard the empty bottle clatter onto the floor behind her. Suddenly his hand was around her throat.

'What?' he asked aggressively.

'Nothing,' she whispered.

He smiled and took another drag of his cigarette which was almost down to the butt; he tightened his hand around her throat and breathed his smoky breath into her face again. The smoke clouded her senses and she saw his face through the thin veil of smoke.

'Pleaseee,' she said.

'Please what? Tell me what you want me to do Andie,' he said between short puffs on his cigarette.

She watched it glow red at the end when he took what must be the final puff on it.

'Please put your fingers inside me, don't take your hand away, use your other hand ... make me cum, please ...' she begged weakly.

His hand was tight around her throat and with every breath she took in a lung full of his second hand smoke. He leaned to the side to stub out his cigarette in an ash tray, the whole time he never let go of her neck then he sat right on the edge of the couch slowly and rubbed his right hand over her naked pussy. Andie arched her head back when two of his fingers easily slipped into her tight spot and he curled them inside her.

'What are you fucking looking at?' he growled at her, 'Look at me!'

She looked into his shining blue eyes and she reached out her hand to put onto his neglected cock. She squeezed it tightly and pumped it hard in her hand. Almost as soon as he drew his fingers out of her and rubbed circles on her clit she came undone. Her body seized up and he plunged his fingers deep inside her again. Her pussy tightened around his fingers as she came and she held onto his cock ever harder needing something to anchor her to earth. Coming close to his release he squeezed her neck tightly, Andie felt her face grow hot with the effort it took to breathe and she hoped she wouldn't pass out but just then she felt his hot spunk gush onto her fist and he let out a guttural cry. He slumped against the back of the couch, resting his head and closed his eyes. Andie grabbed his hand that rested on the couch and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, inhaling the smell of nicotine that had sunk into his skin.

'Thankyou,' she mummered.

Then she gathered up her clothes and went to the bathroom. She'd now become familiar with the layout of Ambrose's apartment since for the past two weeks this had become routine for her. 9 am: pick up from Ambrose. 9.30 am: Practice with Ambrose overseen by Regal. 10.30 am: Back to Ambrose's place followed by some sort of sexual activity. They didn't always fuck, like today. She knew they wouldn't fuck, they'd both cum and that would be it for the day. They weren't seeing each other so it wasn't like they could spend the rest of the day hanging out. Besides there were things to be done; working out, matches, working out, matches ... Andie hated any parts of the day that were not filled up by wrestling or Ambrose.

She hadn't realised how lonely she had felt until Ambrose had forced this weird arrangement on her. She knew that the next two days would be long. Living in her apartment block had become almost unbearable since the night out she's had with the girls where she had bumped into Ambrose. They stopped inviting her out, which she should have been fine with, but it was the being asked that mattered to her, not joining in. But that wasn't the worst of it, they'd blank her when she passed them in corridors or on the stairs and if she did force them to acknowledge her they brushed off any attempts at conversation. She knew it was due to her association with Ambrose. She'd given them a reason to envy her and therefore no impetus to be kind to her anymore. That coupled with the indifference of the other Diva's on the roster towards her, she wasn't part of their clicks, meant that she really had no one over here. Just Regal and now Ambrose. And they had their own lives completely separate to hers.

It was odd that Ambrose had started off as such an unwanted part of her life, but now he'd become integral to it. She mused all of this over as she washed her hands of his cum and stepped in the shower to spray hot water onto her body, then scrubbed herself dry. She saw Ambrose enter the bathroom through the steamed up mirror as she was pulling her jeans on. He wrapped his arms around her from behind then stroked his hand up her neck over her mouth and nose.

'You smell good,' Andie said, her voice muffled by his hand.

She could feel herself getting wet again from the smell of his dirty smokers hands and her own pussy.

'I know,' he smirked at her in the mirror then he nudged her out of the way to wash his hands in the sink.

'What are you up to this weekend?' he asked as he dried his hands.

She hated it last week when he had asked this question, she hated it now ...

'I don't know,' Andie shrugged avoiding his eyes in the mirror.

She knew exactly what she would be doing but she couldn't bear to tell him the truth.

'Aren't you going out with your friends?' he asked whilst walking out of the bathroom.

She followed him and answered honestly, 'No, I left all my friends behind in the UK.'

Then she smiled, it was always easier to tell hurtful truths about one's life through self deprecating humour.

'What about those girls you were out with when I saw you out a few weeks ago?' he asked, not letting the subject drop as he slumped onto the couch.

Andie sat beside him and tucked a leg under her.

'They aren't really my friends,' she sighed.

'Soooo you don't think you have any friends?' he asked with a hint of humour dancing in his eyes.

This was why they didn't talk much after their little sex sessions; Ambrose seemed incapable of having conversations with her without mocking her.

'No, not anymore. Why do you care anyway?' she snapped.

'Because I find you interesting. Though I am a bit hurt by that, I thought we were friends,' he teased.

'What?' Andie snorted, 'Friends with benefits?'

'isn't that the best type of friend?' Ambrose replied cheekily.

He then snaked his hand back around her neck and looked at her throat, he nipped his bottom lip, clearly thinking of sinking his teeth into her soft skin. She pushed his hand, and she hoped the thought, away; she didn't want any hickeys to explain away to Regal. He arched a brow at her for swatting his hand away.

'I'd like to make a burn in your neck with my cigarette next time ..' he said huskily.

'Dean,' Andie admonished.

He could go from loveable jerk to sexually depraved in seconds. He smiled slowly but didn't let the smile light up his face, he let cold flood his eyes.

'Look at you. You'd fucking love being my ashtray wouldn't you?'

Andie breathed heavily. No, she would not love to have him stub out his cigarette on her and flick fag ash on her. What a twisted fuck but his threats still made her want to jump him right then. She learnt that the best way to deal with his baser ideas was to laugh them off. So she forced herself to laugh, though the look in his eyes was starting to scare her and she was praying he had no more cigarettes left that he could extinguish on her.

'I think that one beer has got to your head. You'd better take me home now or you'll be calling me a cab. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to use your new ash tray until Monday,' Andie said.

Ambrose smiled and Andie smiled back, she was glad that silly idea had passed.

'Why don't you stay for the night?' he asked quickly, like he'd asked on impulse.

For some reason Andie immediately thought to answer no when really all this time she'd been hoping he'd ask for that exact thing.

'Well, today is still a working day. But I'll drive here later,' Andie offered.

Ambrose's face lit up with a boyish smile.

'Cool, you can come out with us too ...'

Andie cut through him, she hadn't thought of that. She didn't fancy the idea of getting wasted with Ambrose and his cronies; Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Foolishly she had thought he had meant that he wanted to just spend the night alone with her.

'Feel that sorry for me do you?' she said, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

He laughed at her defensiveness.

'No!' he said shaking his head, 'don't be such an uptight bitch!'

She still scowled at him so he raised his eyebrows and seized her hair, pulling her to him. Andie whimpered but didn't try to stop the abuse.

'You're coming out tonight whether you like it or not. I'm going to parade you around. I want everybody to know who I'm going to be taking home and fucking,' he said in a gravelly voice in her ear.

He got her on that.

* * *

'You look fucking stunning,' Ambrose sighed when he came down to the foyer to let Andie up.

She blushed at the compliment. She'd opted to wear a short maroon dress over dark tights . She'd purposefully chosen a dress she knew was a bit too short for her long legs, if he was going to parade her around like she was his slut then she might as well look the part. As for him, he'd clearly made no effort for a night out. He was wearing the same t-shirt and jeans he'd worn this morning but he always looked good in simple clothes. His hair was still a mess and he hadn't shaved either.

All the way up to his apartment Ambrose pawed at her ass. She could tell by the slightly glazed expression he wore that he'd already had a skin full. But that was no surprise, he'd started drinking beer at 10.30 am, he'd probably continued to drink as soon as he had got back to his apartment after dropping her off. When they walked into the open plan space of his apartment she nearly went straight to the kitchen to help herself to a drink, but she stopped herself when she looked at Reigns and Rollins sitting beside each other on the couch. She didn't know how much they knew, it was best to act like she'd never been here before. Ambrose didn't lay a hand on her now; he'd mastered his drunken state enough to refrain himself so clearly he didn't want the boys to know too much either.

'Do you remember Morgane?' he asked them, gesturing towards her as she stood beside him.

He gave her a sideways smile when he dropped her ring name, knowing it annoyed her.

'Call me Andie!' she hastily said.

Reigns and Rollins shouted greetings and looked her up and down from head to toe in obvious delight. Andie felt herself become hot under the tight fabric of her dress. She self-consciously gave the bottom of her skirt a tug, regretting her choice. Dean didn't let her stand there being looked at like she was cattle for sale at a farmers market for too long though. He pushed her down by her shoulders onto a couch, then pushed a cool beer into her hand. He plonked himself close beside her and the close proximity made her soak her panties. He subtly brushed his fingers against her thigh seeming to know full well what he was doing to her. Andie found it hard to join in the conversation and jokes when she couldn't stop thinking of later. He was so much of a distraction that she drank her beer slowly, whereas Ambrose was quite the opposite. He was mixing it all up and drinking fast. He'd alternate between downing a bottle of beer, sipping on a tumbler of whiskey and taking a nasty shot. The more he drank the more insistent and unsubtle his gropes became. Soon his hand was moving from a friendly position on her knee to a much more familiar position up her skirt. Several times Andie had to hold her skirt down and brush his hand away, hoping Reigns and Rollins hadn't noticed. But they were drinking equally as hard and she supposed they would forget all of this by morning.

Then when she thought his fondling couldn't get much more insistent he drew her to him to give her a cuddle. She looked straight at Reigns and Rollins. They looked bewildered then laughed, so she just settled into the cuddle figuring if they didn't care, she shouldn't either. They'd never cuddled before and she wished it didn't take him to get drunk to make him want to cuddle but she was willing to accept this rather than no cuddles at all. But then he brought his wet mouth to her lips and she pulled away, stopping him. Even more strangely, that had been the first kiss he'd ever tried to give her ... not only did she not want to kiss in front of Reigns and Rollins, but she wanted their first kiss to be special. She saw the gut wrenching feeling of rejection flash in Ambrose's eyes briefly. She tried to communicate her apology through her own eyes but he either didn't understand or wouldn't accept it. He turned cold and remained cold towards her. So much so that his drinking had eased up and he was purposefully shooting down everything she said. It felt like being back at school, it was childish and ridiculous and more importantly, no longer fun. So Andie made her excuses to leave.

* * *

Andie felt nervous whilst waiting for Ambrose to pick her up. But she always did, there was no knowing what mood he'd be in. But that was never a worry at practice; Regal seemed to have a calming effect on him. After reflecting on last night she felt like she'd broken his heart. She'd never been in a position before where she'd broken a guy's heart and not for one moment did she imagine that she would break Dean Ambrose's heart. She wondered if she was wasting her time waiting out here for him. Even if he did turn up he'd probably be in such a foul mood that she would wish she'd driven herself there. But he didn't fail her and he turned up dead on 9 am. When he pulled up he rolled down the window and gave her a big wink. He was bright and happy, like Friday hadn't happened at all.

'Hello beautiful!' he shouted.

Andie's face broke into a smile and she rolled her eyes. Thank god he'd been too drunk to remember his attempt at a kiss.

* * *

Ambrose tapped Andie on the arm to tell her to release the grapple hold she had on him.

'Morgane,' he said irritably.

Andie put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance but also warily, he knew she hated being called that so she wondered what had brought it on.

'Do you know how many times you've fucked that up?' he said harshly.

'Oh,' Andie mumbled. He was right, she did keep doing it wrong but usually he didn't care, they'd just keep trying, what did it matter that she needed a bit more practice on it?

'Yeah, I'm sorry,' she said a little defensively. She wasn't sorry but she supposed he wanted to rage about it ...

'You're not listening to me,' he said shaking his head.

Andie was already done with the telling off. She'd never been good at taking it off anyone other than Regal, especially for something that didn't even warrant a tongue lashing.

'Dean I am. I'm giving it my all,' she responded, barely keeping a lid on her temper.

Ambrose snorted but without humour.

'You see what I mean?' he said looking at Regal who as always either sat or stood at ringside whilst he surveyed practice.

Regal said nothing and merely observed the spat they were having.

'I want you to do something,' Ambrose said seriously.

Andie huffed loudly. What should he do about it? She knew he wouldn't do anything because there was nothing he could do that would help. It did not call for a spanking.

'It's up to you to encourage Morgane to listen to you,' Regal said softly to Ambrose.

'I do listen to him!' Andie shouted out, unfolding her arms dramatically from her chest and gesturing towards Ambrose.

She felt like Regal was taking his side and that was incredibly unfair.

Regal glanced at Andie and gave her that cool look that made her feel like a child then he looked at Ambrose and raised his brows. Andie always felt like they were having discussions just with their eyes that she wasn't privy to. Ambrose then looked at Andie.

'Morgane. Go to the locker room, cool down and get dressed,' Andie was irritated by the use of her ring name yet again but was more shocked when he told her to go to the locker room.

'Are you serious?' she asked incredulously. What right did he have?

'Uh huh,' he nodded.

'So you think you can just end this session, is that it?' she asked aggressively.

'Yep, I'm not going to waste my time on someone who won't listen,' he threw back at her.

'Fuck!' Andie yelled in anger before she turned her back on their impassive faces and stomped to the locker room.

It briefly went through her mind that this could be the first time since their arrangement had begun that she wouldn't go back to Ambrose's and honestly, that made her sad.

* * *

When she was suitably calmed down enough she left the locker room. For a minute she had considered apologising to Ambrose but then decided against it. Why the hell should she apologise? There was nothing to apologise for. When she left she wasn't all that surprised to pass Dean sitting on a steel chair talking to Regal whilst he leant his back against the ring opposite him. They were close, at first it had bothered her then she grew to accept it, now she had swung straight back to it pissing her off again.

She'd been about to stride off when Ambrose called out, 'the session isn't over yet.'

Andie snorted before turning around to deal with that asshole. She didn't want to jeopardise what they had but he had been such a prick to her that she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

'Are we going to wrestle in our clothes?' she sneered at him whilst eyeing him, both he and her were now in their everyday clothes.

Ambrose looked unperturbed by her hostility and said, 'come over here.'

Andie looked between Ambrose and Regal nervously. Regal was watching her intently but she went to stand next to him awaiting whatever it was Ambrose wanted to say to her. Ambrose straightened up in his chair and raised his chin.

'I want you to get over my knee,' he said pointing at his knee. 'I'm going to give you a spanking for not listening to me.'

Andie looked at him stunned. He'd never spanked her before; sure he slapped her ass sometimes, what guy didn't do that in the bedroom? But he hadn't given her a spanking the likes of which Regal dealt out and that appeared to be what he had in mind. She thought it was something they'd try sooner or later, but in privacy, not in front of Regal and certainly not for discipline. She was surprised Regal was even allowing him to make these demands when discipline was definitely his responsibility.

'I refuse to do that, I did listen to you ...' Andie said firmly.

Then she stopped trying to defend herself when realisation dawned on her.

'This isn't even about that .. is it?' she asked.

The look that briefly crossed Ambrose's face told her everything she needed to know but he came up with an answer like she knew he would.

'You're right, it isn't just about that. You've had a bad attitude recently as well,' he stated.

Really? This was coming from a man who only a few weeks ago could barely make it to an afternoon session.

Andie snorted through her nostrils, 'this has got to be a fucking joke!'

She felt Regal shift from the ring apron to stand beside Ambrose, showing his support for him.

'Morgane', Regal addressed her in a calm voice. 'I don't like your language or your tone, it's very unbefitting of a young lady and though I let it pass because I understand that you are feeling ... agitated, I am not pleased with you. I happen to agree with Ambrose, you sorely need your bottom smacked and I can't think of a better person to give you that than the man who has been your teacher these past couple of weeks.'

Andie's face reddened at being given such a telling off in front of Ambrose. She didn't look at him but she could imagine the smug look on his face that she'd been brought down a peg or two. But she forced herself to look at Regal and appeal to him.

'You are my teacher,' she said with conviction.

He shook his head.

'I haven't done anything these past weeks. Mr. Ambrose has given you everything. I think it would be a shame to ruin the special bond you two so clearly share now. This is why you are upset Morgane. You know you slipped up today, you know your attitude was poor, you know he's right.'

He let those words sink in. She was upset, something had slipped between them, but it wasn't her ability in the ring or her ability to listen to his instructions.

'Thankyou Mr. Regal,' Ambrose said smiling and cutting through the silence.

'I could not have put it better myself,' he said and clapped him on the back.

Then he looked at Andie and fought to contain his smile.

'Morgane,' he said, his voice going higher at the end.

Andie closed her eyes for a second wanting to block everything out before moving to stand before him, just like she would with Regal. But unlike Regal Ambrose looked her up and down hungrily, as if this was the first opportunity he had ever had to lay hands on her. He put his hands straight to the button of her jeans and began to pull it open. Andie pulled away in protest.

'No, let me do that,' she said.

It was enough that she was submitting to a spanking she didn't deserve and at the hands of someone she couldn't trust. Only the other day he had threatened to stub his cigarette out on her but she hadn't took notice, finding his crazy sexuality almost endearing. But there was nothing endearing about this horrible beast who was taking advantage of her. He grabbed her wrists hard and held them down by her sides.

'Don't fight me,' he said in a low threatening voice.

Knowing what he could do to her if the mood took him, thinking of a glowing cigarette hanging from his mouth ... she didn't struggle against his grasp on her wrists.

Ambrose noted it, 'glad to see you're finally listening,' he said smugly.

He wrenched down the zip of her jeans and yanked them down with such force that she nearly toppled over. Then he forcibly pulled her to stand by his side and pushed into the small of her back, over his lap. This was the first time she'd been in this position with Ambrose. It was strange how he felt different to Regal. You'd think it'd feel much the same over any man's knee, but it didn't. Andie could feel the soft layer of fat over the hard muscle of his thighs; whereas Regal's legs had gone to more fat over muscle now. His stomach was completely different; Ambrose's was much tougher than Regal's. It was less comforting, she felt some sort of safety and security over Regal's lap but not over Ambrose's. His smell was completely different. Andie could smell general griminess and the unwashed smell of his jeans but it mingled with the smell of Ambrose which she had become used to and liked. On the other hand Regal was always immaculate and smelt of spicy cologne.

She was soon to find out that everything else he did whilst she was over Ambrose's knee was completely different to Regal too. He pulled down her knickers and pushed them to join her jeans, which he's tugged all the way down to her ankles. He then stroked right from the small of her back to the backs of her thighs. Of course, Regal had never touched her like that. It was completely unnecessary. Usually Andie welcomed Ambrose's hands stroking her skin but she didn't want Regal to notice the familiarly that Ambrose was undoubtedly showing with her body. He let his fingers curve around her thighs, which she kept tightly clamped together, and they strayed far too close to her most intimate parts. He then brushed her hair that was completely array over one shoulder. Again, it was out of place in a punishment and she squirmed at the thought of what Regal would read into this show of intimacy. He let his hand linger on the back of her neck.

'Don't make me look like a fool again Andie,' he said, tightening his fingers into her neck.

She noticed the change to her preferred name and she knew for sure that this was revenge. It was crazy to do this in front of Regal. He let go of her neck then slid his hand around her waist and squeezed to hold her to him tightly. She was about to attempt to talk him out of this before he unleashed hell on her backside but she was too late, she heard the first smack land on her bottom followed by an immediate burn. He slapped her so hard that she lurched forward. She could have predicted that he would slap overly hard. She thought Regal was firm but that paled in comparison to the force with which Ambrose was hitting her. She tried to take it without complaint and she thought that perhaps Regal would stop it or advise him to take it easier at the very least but he didn't and he must have noticed her suffering. She tried to focus on Regal's shiny shoes but all she could think of was the heavy as a brick hand beating her. She stuck her hand out to protect herself but Ambrose grabbed it and held it away from her backside.

'Dean! If you keep hitting me that hard you'll really hurt me and you'll hurt yourself!' she pleaded with him.

Dean stopped briefly to yank her hair from her face and twist it so that she was forced to look at him. Andie cried out but he didn't loosen his grip.

'I want you beaten and bruised, I want you ...' he growled at her, he looked to be seething now. He'd fast lost control over the spanking, she'd felt that.

'Stop.' Regal said over Ambrose.

A look of outrage that he'd been interrupted passed over his face before he looked at Regal slowly.

'I think that's enough ... don't you?' Regal said.

Andie let out a sigh and relaxed over Ambrose's knee. He clearly didn't think it was enough because he pushed Andie's head back down hard and pushed her off his lap. Andie managed to roll smoothly to the floor and pick herself up fast. Ambrose stormed out of the exit, kicking the chair over as he went.

Andie watched him feeling slightly dazed, then pulled up her panties and jeans. She turned to look at Regal to thank him for stepping in but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Ambrose. She wasn't going to try to turn his attention on her, the sooner she left, the better. She headed to the exit, but not too fast, she didn't want to bump into an angry Ambrose. When she got outside she looked for her car, only to remember that she didn't drive herself anymore, she hadn't for two weeks.

'Shit!' she swore under her breath and turned, thinking to go to Regal to ask him to take her home but she walked straight into Ambrose's hard chest. She looked up at him. He wasn't breathing fire anymore but he didn't exactly look normal either. Andie stumbled backwards wanting to get away. What the hell she thought she was doing getting involved with this man she really didn't know now.

'Do you feel embarrassed Andie?' he asked softly.

Andie let out a disgusted noise.

'Yes, embarrassed that it's taken me this long to realise what a fucking freak you are.'

'Oh?' he asked smiling, he looked like he'd got off on the insult.

'So er do you feel embarrassed in the way that you embarrassed me?' he said, pretending to stumble over his words, though he never ever did, he was too sharp to do that.

'How did I embarrass you? Because I rejected your kiss?! You were drunk! If you wanted to kiss me why hadn't you fucking done it already? Just grow up!' she shouted at him and went to walk around him but he grabbed her arms.

'How about you give me that kiss now?' he asked and lowered his mouth over hers.

She pushed his chest.

'Are you out of your fucking mind? The last thing I want to do is kiss you!'

'You're upset, I know. I'll take you home and we can start again tomorrow,' he said gently.

It was such an enticing offer, she badly wanted things to back to how they had been before but she knew things would never be the same again. He was far too unstable.

'No Dean,' she said quietly.

His jaw twitched when she said that.

'You can't say no to me Andie.'

Andie felt tears sting her eyes as she felt panic rise in her. She really couldn't get away from him and something made her doubt that Regal would save her.

'Dean ... what do you want from me?' she asked.

He didn't answer, he didn't seem to know himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Carnal Knowledge

_'Dean ... what do you want from me?' she asked._

_He didn't answer, he didn't seem to know himself._

...

After a moment of silence where Andie stared into the depths of Dean's soulless eyes he spoke because he had an answer for everything.

'I want you to trust me,' he said.

That word: Trust. Regal had said the same thing to her, 'you should trust Ambrose like you trust me', or something along those lines. Well, Regal had earnt her trust, Ambrose had not. It was impossible to trust a man who harmed her the way Ambrose had.

'How can I? _Why _should I?! You forced yourself into my life, I never asked for any of this!' Andie started to speak calmly, but she was soon yelling in anger. Better that than to cry, this man had been the cause of too many tears.

'Andie, Andie,' he said to hush her. 'Neither of us is happy that it has come to this. Do you think I enjoyed hurting you in there? Of course I didn't! But I wouldn't ever have to hurt you if only you would listen to me, obey me ... without question. Don't you agree?'

Andie frowned at the crap that he was spewing and the heartfelt feeling he was trying to put into his words. His hand was over his heart and his brow was creased in so called concern for her wellbeing but none of this showed in his eyes. His eyes never lied.

'No, I could do everything you asked of me, I could kiss you right now and you would still find an excuse to torture me because that's who you are. You're _crazy_,' Andie said venomously, winding a finger in a circle next to her temple.

Ambrose smiled in a way that did nothing to disprove anything Andie had said.

'Are you going to take me home?' Andie asked, feeling like she had won this argument, 'Or shall I walk home?'

'You won't be able to walk very far, I tore up your ass,' he said smirking.

'You've seen me take worse,' Andie answered back.

Ambrose shrugged, 'come on then,' he said and turned his back on her.

Andie didn't think she'd worn the argument that easily. He was bound to have something up his sleeve but 'quit' wasn't a word that Andie understood. She wasn't going to run away and cry, she would brave the lift home with him and it would be the last time she got into his hillbilly truck. Funny how back in the training room she'd felt sad about the possibility that she wouldn't be going back to his. Now if anything she felt relief, however fleeting that feeling might be.

He opened the passenger door of his truck for Andie politely and she climbed in without so much as glancing at him. She stared straight out of the car window, following the route back to her apartment as he drove in silence beside her. Now that her full weight was on her backside and the truck was bumping along and coming to break crunching stops she was really beginning to feel the damage he had done. He hadn't 'torn' her ass up, as he so pleasantly put it, but she felt some deep bruises forming.

When they came to a halt outside of her apartment Ambrose didn't release the child lock, like she knew he wouldn't because he always had to have the last word.

'Thankyou for the lift, can you let me out now please?' Andie asked snappily.

'In a moment. I won't pick you up tomorrow but I will be at training. We will start afresh like I said, when you are ready to start seeing me again we can erm go get a coffee or something,' Ambrose said sweetly and gave her a cute dimpled smile.

Any fly on the wall, or truck in this case, would not believe that only fifteen minutes ago Ambrose had been beating the ever living shit out of Andie.

'Right,' Andie said slowly and hopped out of the truck a bit too quickly when she saw him release the child lock. Her buttocks bounced and it took all of her stubborn will not to walk off clutching them but her hand shot straight to them as soon as she was safely hidden in her apartment block.

* * *

'How's it hanging?' Ambrose asked before pulling out a box of matches from his pocket, striking a match against the wall and lighting a cigarette in his mouth that he had tucked behind his ear.

Andie watched him shield the flame with his cupped hand and admired the way it made the bottom half of his face glow momentarily before he shook the flame out. He inhaled making the cigarette end burn red. Andie stared at it so much that she had almost become cross eyed and barely registered his question.

This was only the third day since their arrangement had been called off. It would have been easier to feel glad about that if Ambrose had been behaving like his bad old crazy-ass self. But he hadn't been; he'd been this cool, laid back dude. And the little things he did made her desire him more than she ever had before, like him smoking. Before she met Ambrose she had been adamant that smoking was a foul habit, it still was, but it wasn't completely unattractive. He made it look so good that she almost wanted to take it up herself. She had never known how to answer the 'how's it hanging?' question, that was something guys usually said to each other wasn't it? So she answered somewhat stiffly;

'I'm fine thankyou, how are you?'

Ambrose smiled slightly and took another drag of his cigarette before shrugging, 'Not bad.'

Andie looked away but didn't walk to her car; she wanted to be close to him for just a bit longer. If she was honest with herself it had been almost unbearable to wrestle with him every day, for him to have to touch her and talk to her every day, but not to be able to share those ... experiences, with him anymore. She'd look at his smooth skin and think of feeling it under her fingernails or tasting it. She'd look at his hands and she'd want to feel them around her neck, drawing breaths from her, squeezing the life out of her and that thought terrified her. She could tell him she wouldn't mind going for that coffee ... but that would be foolish and naive. Coffee would lead to something else and she would soon lose control over her own body again. She was much better off alone.

'You heard from home recently?' Ambrose asked conversationally.

Being the grown up that she was Andie decided to try to give a full answer to his question but also because it made her head hurt her to think that she might just go on and on simultaneously desiring a man and hating him and she needed a distraction from that.

'Yes, I talk to my mother at least once a week. My sister just announced that she is expecting her first baby actually ...'

Ambrose nodded while she spoke but he suddenly looked away from her, across the street and stopped paying attention to Andie to yell at someone he had spotted. Andie looked in the direction that he was shouting in to see a young woman approaching them, from a distance she looked a less than savoury character, the closer she got the worse she looked. She wore short torn denim shorts that barely covered her buttocks and her pallid legs were dotted with various scrapes and bruises. She appeared to have dyed her hair so many times that it had turned that cheap and nasty looking reddish brown colour. She also bore some mismatching ugly tattoos on her arms which were no way near as well executed or designed as Andie's own ink. But she had a pretty face, which was her saving grace. In comparison, Andie would never describe herself as pretty. Her nose was too long and bumpy from being broken twice. Her eyes were sharp and she felt they intimidated most men, her cheeks were not plump and her cheekbones were not as well defined as she would have liked. Plus, her mouth was permanently set in a sullen shape. But she made the most of herself by taking care of her body and applying some careful make up. That girl's makeup looked like she'd done it in the dark but Ambrose didn't seem to notice any of the flaws Andie had spotted just by observing her for ten seconds, or he didn't care what she looked like as long as she had a hole that he could fill, Andie suspected it was the latter.

Andie looked down her nose at the girl as she swayed from side to side giddily when Ambrose left Andie's side to approach her and cupped her face softly in his hands. He then placed a tender kiss on her lips. Andie felt jealously twist her gut and she put her hand to her stomach to steady the rolling.

'Cya around Andie!' Ambrose shouted off as he walked away from her with his arm draped around that little whores slopping shoulders.

* * *

Andie lay awake in her bed at 3am unable to get to sleep. She felt ... upset? She didn't know, but she felt some reaction towards the fact that Ambrose had given up on her that easily and that she had been so easily replaced by a woman far inferior to her. She thought about what Ambrose probably did with that girl once he carted her off to his apartment, what he could be doing with her right now while she occupied her cold king size bed alone. She'd lost that feeling of superiority she felt she had over other women because Ambrose had chosen her, a feeling that she'd didn't know she had until he'd abandoned her. But now she was just like one of her faux friends she had gone out with that night she had bumped into Ambrose, a hanger on and desperate.

* * *

The next day Andie was sitting in Regal's plush office after practice waiting on him to finish his meeting with Maxine, the GM of FCW, he'd said he'd only be fifteen minutes then she'd have his full attention, in the meantime Andie was to wait here. His office was so different to the rest of FCW's headquarters. Everything in that room was sharp, like him, but not overly modern and still traditional, again just like him. She reclined in his expensive leather office chair behind his desk and she though about the reason she was in this room for, that she wanted to beg a few days off from training to visit her family in a few weeks. It was exactly what she needed, a break from this insipid city and she supposed it would be nice to talk about the massive changes that had recently happened in her sister's life while she had been gone, not that she had ever really got along with her, in fact she thought her sister very foolish for getting herself pregnant that young ... but you know what? She didn't even care. She cared about how worthless and sexually frustrated Ambrose had left her feeling.

She felt herself becoming moist again just recollecting only one moment out of every single dirty thing they had done together. She checked the vintage clock that stood on Regal's desk, he'd been gone less than ten minutes, that would be time enough... This was pathetic. How long had she lasted without Ambrose's attentions? Four days? She slowly slipped her hand down her jeans and into her knickers under Regal's desk. She trailed her finger through the soft folds of her pussy; it was swollen, slick and wet. She then lightly tickled the tip of her finger over her enlarged clit, it felt good and she could feel some of that tension already leaving her body. She settled into a rhythm of massaging her clit and closed her eyes, it was frighteningly easy to block out the knowledge that she was sitting in Regal's office and that he could come back any moment.

She was on the edge of exploding when the door gently creaked upon and startled her from her business. She sat bolt upright in the chair again and pulled her hand from her pants. She folded her hands in her lap and forced herself to make eye contact with Regal, _Jesus that had been close._ His eyes cooly took in the flustered woman that sat before him.

'I hope you were not doing what it looked like you were doing ...' he said softly.

Andie could hardly fess up to that! She stumbled over her words, looking for a smooth lie to tell.

'No! I er ...' she stuttered feeling herself turn an even deeper shade of red.

Regal raised an eyebrow and said nothing, allowing Andie to come up with something or just torturing her. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked to the door to his own personal rest room that was adjacent to his office.

'Go and wash your hands,' he said opening the door for her.

Andie scurried past him, keeping her head down and feeling extremely embarrassed. She didn't think she'd ever felt this embarrassed before. Baring her bottom to him was no way near as embarrassing as being walked in on fingering herself. Especially in his office, of all places!

She washed her hands slowly in the sink, not wanting to leave the rest room. She rehearsed in her head what she would say to him when she left, she had to apologise, maybe explain why she had done what she had done ... jeez she couldn't tell him that Ambrose was the only man that could get her off! She opened the door back to the office, as ready as she would ever be with a suitably grovelling apology in mind. When she left the bathroom she saw Regal stand up from that cushy office chair Andie had just been pleasuring herself in. He held in his hand what was clearly a spanking implement, but one that Andie had never laid eyes on before. It was small with a leather handle and a rigid loop made out of braided leather was attached to it. He squeezed the loop in his left hand as he held the handle in his right.

'Stand in front of me,' he said sternly when he moved to the front of the desk.

Andie tore her eyes away from the nasty looking implement he was playing with. She deserved to feel scared of it, she agreed with him that on this occasion she deserved to be punished ... She stood in the submissive stance Regal had taught her to take when the command came: feet shoulder width apart, head down, hands clasped behind her back. She'd half forgotten how to do it, it had been a while since she'd been instructed to _stand _in front of him.

'Hold out your hands,' he ordered.

Urgh, she'd expected to feel that across her arse, not her hands. This was something she wasn't used to but she obeyed.

'Good,' Regal commented on looking at Andie's outstretched palms.

He then put his finger under her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. He didn't just look disappointed in her, he looked disgusted. Andie never wanted to disappoint him but she really didn't want him to look at her in disgust.

'What you just did was extremely disrespectful of me, beneath you and it was, well it goes without saying, but I shall say it anyway, _absolutely filthy_.'

If Andie hadn't been burning with shame before she definitely was now. She flinched at the harshness of his words and she felt like a very dirty girl. Regal then tapped her right hand with the implement which instantly made her hands shake. She feared the pain of this more than she had feared the cane.

'Hold your hands still,' Regal said firmly and held the fingers of her right hand hard in his left.

'I'm going to give you three strokes on each hand. Quite frankly I am appalled by your behaviour,' he said, looking at her sternly again.

'I'm sorry Sir,' Andie said, actually meaning it.

She didn't know what had come over her and the short lived kick she had got out of it hadn't been worth it when this was the cost. Regal ignored Andie's apology and tapped her hand again. Andie closed her eyes and heard the implement whistle through the air before she felt it lash her palm. She yelped at the fierce sting that spread through her hand and pulled it back.

'Give me your hand Morgane,' Regal ordered.

Andie unwillingly held it out to him again, palm up and averted her head. He gave the preliminary tap again and let fly. Prepared for the sting this time Andie gritted her teeth and managed to keep her hand outstretched, though it still shuck uncontrollably. Regal must have felt merciful because he didn't make her wait long for the third, just as well because words came tumbling from Andie's mouth by the time it fell.

'I didn't mean to disrespect you, I do respect you, I always have!' she wailed.

'Silence,' was all Regal responded with and he held the fingers of her left hand ready to administer the rest of her punishment on that hand.

He allowed Andie to drop her other throbbing hand to her side as he gave the three strokes in rapid succession on her left hand. Andie held in her cries as the first two fell but after the third fell she whimpered in pain and relief that it was finally over. She rubbed her palms together, as if that would help to ease the sting. Regal gently prised her hands apart and held the tops of her arms firmly.

'Turn around,' he said gently.

Andie feared her punishment wasn't over. The pain in her hands was something else, who knew when the red welts that were already forming would fade away?

'Please Sir, I've learnt my lesson,' she pleaded with him. She didn't sound anything like the tough woman she had built herself up to be.

'Turn around,' he repeated himself, without mercy.

Andie turned around with trepidation and waited for him to unzip her jeans or tell her to put her hands on her head, to prepare her in some sort of way for a bottom blistering. Sure enough Regal's arm wrapped around her waist and he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans one handed. Andie held herself still expecting him to tug down her jeans but he didn't. His hand slipped into her jeans and under the waistband of her knickers.

Andie gasped when his fingers brushed against the lips of her pussy, he slipped his index finger between them and stroked it over her clit. Andie froze in complete shock.

'If you needed release, you need only have asked,' he said seductively into her ear then he rubbed her clit softly.

Andie could have pushed him off, told him that he'd betrayed her trust, taken advantage of her, any number of things but she didn't. She enjoyed it and truth be told, he was much more skilled than Ambrose. He put Ambrose to shame. The fangirl in her heart danced in joy that her wrestling hero was doing this to her. All of those old feelings for him that she thought she had buried came rushing back to her and she felt euphoric. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and allowed him to make her cum.

She clamped her thighs hard around his hand, not wanting him to stop touching her when her orgasm unravelled within her, but he withdrew his hand carefully. He stepped back and Andie stumbled at the loss of his support helping her stand up on her shaking legs. He pulled some tissues from the box on his desk and wiped his fingers that glistened with Andie's juices and let the soiled tissues flutter from his fingers to the waste paper basket beside his desk.

'You may go,' he said and sat at his desk like nothing intimate had just passed between them. He didn't even look slightly aroused by the fact that he had just intimately touched a woman at least fifteen years younger than him. Was that it? God knows she didn't want to kiss him, that wouldn't have seemed right, but she wouldn't have objected to being fucked over his desk ... But he didn't look like any such thoughts were going through his head right now, it was like she wasn't even in the same room with him anymore.

She left the office without saying goodbye to Regal and forgetting why she had wanted to see him after practice in the first place. She was glad he had touched her, she'd let him do that again if he wanted to ... but would that opportunity ever present itself again? She doubted it. She knew two things though. Ambrose had lost his place as the only man in the world who could turn her on and she would never see Regal in the same light again.

* * *

**The implement Regal uses is called a 'loopy johnny', look it up, I researched something suitably evil and I think I found it.**

**Also, thanks OtherLuces for writing that brilliant description of a submissive stance in 'The Discipline: Super Holiday Special'. I've plagiarised it off you! :p**

* * *

**I had a blast writing this chapter. I'm really interested to hear what you guys think of it so please leave a review with your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9: Whores

The weekend passed slowly for Andie. She had floated through it happily though. She felt content. She felt desired by a desirable man again and there were not many things in the world that could top that feeling. But this morning she felt trepidation, she hadn't seen Regal since they had shared that small moment of intimacy and she wasn't sure whether she wanted him to acknowledge what had passed between them or not the next time she did see him.

Her heart beat that much faster when she opened the door of the training room on Monday morning and saw Regal standing there beside Ambrose. Ambrose looked rough as always compared to Regal's smooth. She'd never compared them before; they were two very different men. She had promised herself that her mind wouldn't go there, but it did, she looked at Regal's hands, then Ambrose's, Regal's thighs, then Ambrose's ...

'Good Morning Morgane,' Regal smiled, now demanding all of Andie's attention for himself.

Andie's face cracked into an uncontrolled smile and oddly, she felt herself blush.

'Good Morning ... Gents,' she replied.

She quickly walked to the locker room when she saw Ambrose's face light up arrogantly. He didn't know he wasn't the one making her blush. He didn't know anything.

* * *

'What's wrong with you today?' Ambrose hissed into Andie's ear as he stooped down to pull her up from the mat of the ring.

At that moment Regal let out a loud sigh and Ambrose immediately snapped his head around to look at him, saving Andie from having to think of a more convincing answer than, 'nothing'.

'I'm sorry, please excuse me, I have to take this,' Regal said, holding up his phone, 'take a break or carry on if you like.'

He smiled then turned to walk to his office, leaving Andie alone with Ambrose. Ambrose followed Regal with narrowed eyes before looking down on Andie from his taller height. In contrast Andie's eyes were wide and startled. She hadn't been off her game to begin with but it only took a word of praise from Regal to make her slip up so much that he probably wondered why he ever thought she had deserved praise in the first place. And now she was faced with an increasingly suspicious Ambrose who she now realised had been feigning disinterest in her for the whole of last week. He suddenly grabbed her right wrist and inspected her hand, Andie tried to wriggle free but his grasp was too firm.

'Is it this? What did you do wrong this time?' he asked, eying the faint curved yellow lines on her palm.

The lines only ached a little now but Andie had spent the entirety of this past weekend slathering them in soothing lotion for them to get to that point.

'What's it to you?' Andie snapped, still trying to pull away from him.

Dean tightened his grip and the expression on his face grew darker.

'Careful Andie ...' he said, then he slowly began to twist her wrist with both hands .

Just one more hard twist and it would break in two, Andie shoved Dean hard in his chest with her free hand to make him back off.

'Let go of me,' she said shakily.

Ambrose looked into Andie's eyes without sympathy and he snorted when he saw the fear in hers that she was trying so hard to hide. He released her and Andie took a few steps backwards, then a few steps more until she was a safe distance away from him. She rubbed the feeling back into her numb wrist and looked at him. _What a stupid little boy he was_, she told herself, she made herself believe that. He had a petulant look on his face, like he was angry that both he and her knew that he wouldn't ever break her wrist, that he would never hear how she got those marks and that, let's face it, Andie didn't find him half as interesting as she had this time last week and she could see on his face that he knew that too. Andie sneered at him.

'To answer your earlier question; yes, my hands do feel uncomfortable and yes, that is_ the matter_, with me,' she said and held up her hands to demonstrate her point.

'But why I got these marks really is none of your business,' she finished haughtily.

Ambrose's face twisted into a nasty smile.

'Andie, you are such an idiot,' he said confidently.

'I didn't give two fucks about how you got those marks, Regal just loves hurting you doesn't he? That would have been explanation enough, but seeing as you don't want to tell me the story now I'm _very_ interested to hear why you got them. I will find out sweetie,' he said and gave Andie's cheek which was flushed red with anger now a hard pinch.

'You're looking a bit flustered,' he smirked. 'Here.'

He reached for her bottle of water and towel which rested on a stool at ringside. Andie wrenched them from his hands and gladly buried her face in the towel.

* * *

Andie sat in a booth in the canteen of FCW's headquarters following training with Regal and Ambrose. Her aching back was pressed against the pleather and music blasted in her ears. She was trying to reach that calm place, a place where Ambrose and Regal did not exist to torture her in their own unique ways. Someone clearing their throat interrupted her meditation and she opened her eyes to see who it was that so desperately needed her attention that they had to distract her when she was clearly meditating. It was Ambrose of course, no one else would be so obnoxious and he was holding a piping hot coffee in his hand on this day when the heat was stifling. Andie scowled at him and immediately rose to her feet to move to another table.

'Don't leave on my account! Relax!' He said, laughter breaking through his voice.

He put a hand on Andie's shoulder gently which made her hesitate.

'We need to talk,' he said seriously now.

'We do?' Andie asked doubtfully.

'Yes, why don't we leave this shit hole and go to mine?' he answered.

Andie sat back down in her booth to show she wasn't going anywhere, but he mimicked her, sitting down directly opposite her. Andie looked around before deciding on whether she should speak to him or not, people here knew Andie and Ambrose were 'friends', but nothing more. When she decided that the coast was sufficiently clear enough she spoke in a low voice lest anyone they knew overheard.

'You must think I'm stupid if you think I'd willingly go to yours after you hollered at that tramp in front of me!'

She still thought him a stupid little boy who was beneath her but that had really pissed her off and in all honesty it still ... hurt. Dean smirked.

'Jealous Andie?' he said.

He did not make any attempt to keep his voice down.

'No!' Andie snapped back, a bit more loudly than she had intended to.

'We are ...' she began, but laughed bitterly before continuing, 'I was about to say we are over, but that sounds like we actually had something special. We really didn't, it was just weird sex and I don't want any of your crap anymore and I certainly won't let you humiliate me again,' she hissed.

But the words didn't knock the smile off Ambrose's face.

'My plan really wasn't to ravish you once we got back to mine! You have such a dirty, slutty mind Andie ... I love it,' he purred.

Andie looked around nervously, if he didn't shut up they'd soon have everybody eavesdropping, they could even be eavesdropping now for all she knew.

'As much as I'd love to have weird sex with you and to humiliate you, as you put it, my intentions are much more innocent. I just wanted to have that coffee and to catch up,' he said.

To Andie's surprise his last words did sound innocent but she had learned not to be taken in so easily by his acting.

'That sounds a likely story,' she replied sarcastically.

'It's the truth,' he nodded, raising his eyebrows as if surprised that she didn't believe him.

'But if it makes you feel better, we can stay here. I just thought it'd be nice to go somewhere a bit ... cleaner,' he said whilst running a finger over the pleather seats. He looked at the dust that gathered on it and wiped it on his t-shirt in disgust.

Andie didn't reply and looked out of the window, she wouldn't be swayed.

'So why did Regal punish you?' Ambrose then asked, ever persistent.

'Dean, if that's what you _needed_ to talk about you won't get anything out of me ...' Andie replied in a huff but he spoke over her before she could finish her sentence.

'No it isn't exactly, but er well, if you do want to talk about that, we can,' he said, pretending that he found the topic as awkward as she did.

Andie couldn't help blushing, just thinking of how she had got those marks made her get all hot and bothered ... Ambrose laughed through his nostrils.

'I saw you looking at him all doe eyed, have you been fucking? Did he tie you to the head rest of his bed; is that how you got those marks?'

Andie looked down at her hands quickly; she could see why someone might think that.

'No, that's not it,' Ambrose continued.

'You _were _punished weren't you? But it was all part of his kinky fun. Really Andie, you should be ashamed of yourself, fucking a married man, and one with children!'

'I'm not!' Andie said shrilly, she looked around again, _damn in_, she noticed a man bury his nose in his book as if he hadn't just been listening to Ambrose's every word intently.

'Dean, everyone is looking at me! Would you please keep your voice down?' she said, a tone of begging seeped into her voice ...

'Can we continue this conversation at mine?' He fired back.

'Of course not! How many times do I have to say no?!' Andie said, almost shrieking now.

'Then yours.'

It was her turn to laugh; what a ridiculous suggestion. To Andie's shock he suddenly lurched across the table and grabbed her wrist underneath it; he held it in his lap with both of his hands curled tightly around her narrow wrist.

'Are you laughing at me?' he said quietly.

Andie jerked her head to both sides slightly, still conscious that they, or rather him, may be drawing attention to themselves. She looked into his face, now she could see he that he looked a bit ... off.

'Mine or yours? Choose quickly!' he said insistently.

'I can snap this in a second; you wouldn't even have time to scream for help. Are you gonna call my bluff again? I just necked half a bottle of JD. Don't think I wouldn't do it!'

Now he was this close she could smell it on him. _Shit, _how had he hidden his drunken state so well?

'Alright, alright! Mine! We'll go to mine, OK?' she felt his grip loosen and he smiled victoriously.

* * *

'Nice place you have here,' Ambrose commented when he followed Andie into her apartment.

He had driven behind her in his truck, she'd had half a mind to insist she drove him there, to see how much he liked having his independence taken away, but she knew in the end it just wouldn't be worth it ... Even now she was still debating whether she had given in to his demands too easily. Perhaps a small crazy part of her was aroused by this big drunken violent brute and really did want him to ravish her in her own home. But this was her territory, she felt more at ease knowing that surely he wouldn't be so comfortable having his way with her in a place that wasn't his own. Plus, he hadn't made a move on her yet, if he had wanted to he would have done it as soon as that door had closed behind them, maybe he did just want to clear the air between them.

'Mind if I smoke?' he asked, nodding towards the balcony.

Andie shrugged her response and he took it to mean,'yes'.

He mumbled, 'thanks', then strolled onto the small balcony.

Andie followed him and leaned against the railings, he was so close to her that she could smell every scent that came from his body, feel his body heat, see every tiny freckle that faintly dotted his nose ... But they had no choice but to stand close to each other on this small balcony. Ambrose lit up and took a puff on his cigarette and looked out over the railings. Then he laid a warm, comforting hand on Andie's neck and breathed smoke all over her. Andie's breath hitched, he hadn't touched her like this in a while, of course it felt nice, she couldn't deny that. He took the cigarette from his mouth and held it loosely between his fingers. With that same hand he brushed Andie's hair behind her ear; the cigarette was so close to her cheek that she felt the heat of the lit end on her skin.

'Tell me what happened then,' he breathed.

'I was touching myself, he walked in on me and finished me off,' the words tumbled from Andie's mouth, she didn't feel shame anymore, she was only aware of Ambrose and how his hand felt on her neck, the tickle of his fingers behind her ear, the smell of his whiskey breath and that hot, hot cigarette warming her skin even more.

He nodded, he looked impassive and he took his hand away from her ear to take another long drag on his cigarette. Then out of nowhere his hand viciously pulled her hair. He held it so tight that he forced Andie to hold her head at an odd angle. She whimpered, it fucking hurt. He ignored the pitiful sounds that escaped Andie's mouth and took the cigarette from his mouth again, he held it between finger and thumb close to her neck so that the lit end glowed on Andie's skin and the heat felt fiercer.

'How about here?' he said casually, moving it a fraction of a centimeter closer to her skin.

'Isn't that what you deserve?' he asked lightly.

'Don't!' Andie yelled, she prayed her neighbours didn't hear her being reduced to this quivering wreck, she hated to appear weak.

'Why not? Don't you like walking around marked up?!' he said and gave one of her hands an idle slap, the cigarette dropped from his hand as he did so and Andie sighed in relief.

He looked into her eyes flatly, and then Andie notice a spark behind them.

'Kiss me,' he demanded and finally released his hold on her hair.

Andie looked at his lips and took a step forward. _Boy_, she hadn't imagined her first kiss with him going like this either. She got on tip toe as he wasn't bending his head down for her and went to lock lips with him but he jerked away.

'Not out here,' he said.

He grabbed her hair again and started to walk through the open door to Andie's conjoining living room. She stumbled behind him then felt herself be pushed onto her couch. She felt humiliated being treated like this in her own home. She hadn't earned this, he was clearly mad that she had let Regal touch her but what right had he to be mad after everything he had done to make her feel like a worthless wretch? He sat on the couch beside her as Andie rubbed her sore scalp and he leaned over her, trapping her between his arms by resting his hands on the arm of the couch.

'Kiss me,' he said again.

Andie tried to slide out beneath him but he caught her arm.

'I have more fags and if I didn't I could just buy some more couldn't I you stupid bitch?' he threatened.

What choice did she have? She didn't like the way he was speaking to her but he looked seriously pissed and if he had drank as much as he said he had then there was no knowing what he was willing to do to her to make her submit. So Andie placed her lips softly on his. His were warm and soft as she knew they were, they felt exactly as they did on her skin but there was something beautiful about feeling them against her own lips. He breathed against her lips as soon as hers touched him as if her kiss had made him catch his breath. When he parted his lips Andie pushed her tongue through them and tasted his sweet mouth. Kissing him was even better than she had hoped it would be and strangely she liked that he tasted of whiskey. She put a hand on his thigh to steady herself as she kissed him more and more enthusiastically. He suddenly grabbed the nape of her neck when he could no longer bear to let her have total control over the kiss. He pushed his mouth against hers, intense and hard.

Andie submitted to him weakly, keeping her mouth dumbly parted and letting his tongue explore her mouth. She felt her knees go weak and her pussy become increasingly wetter. She wanted to resist these feelings, reminding herself of how he'd coerced her into letting him come to her apartment and how he'd threaten to burn her yet again and every other mean, degrading and shitty thing he'd ever done to her.

'Andie,' Ambrose breathed after pulling his mouth away, 'I can give you everything you need .'

Andie looked at him, trying to see into his mind and understand what exactly he meant by that.

'Take these off,' he said huskily as he rubbed his hand up her jean clad thigh.

She wanted him to fuck her; there was no use in fighting it she convinced herself. She hurried to obey him and pulled her knickers off too. Ambrose smiled at her eagerness.

'Bend over,' he commanded, quietly but firmly, just like Regal ... that turned Andie on even more.

She stood at his side and he pressed his hand in her lower back. She allowed him to push her over his left thigh and her upper body rested on her couch. Feeling his firm thigh under her stomach and being exposed to his eyes felt so much more erotic than it had back when he'd unleashed hell on her ass when he'd took it on himself to punish her for refusing his first attempt at a kiss, how ironic that she would find herself over his knee after a successful kiss this time.

He stroked her hair which lay in a mess about her shoulders, then down her back which was covered by a tank top and down to her completely bare bottom. He slowly rubbed her cheeks and Andie closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that spread through her. She parted her thighs ludicrously far apart inviting him to touch her now sopping wet pussy. She'd never do this with Regal she suddenly thought ... what would he think of her?

Ambrose snapped her out of those thoughts when he began to lightly slap her buttocks. Andie let out a little moan; she'd never been spanked like this before. She enjoyed the gradual build up of the sting and heat and feeling her cheeks bounce softly every time his hand landed. She listened to the sound of his hand smacking her arse fill the quiet apartment and the exhibitionist inside her hoped her neighbours would hear and know who was doing this to her.

'You're a naughty girl aren't you Andrea?' Ambrose teased and punctuated his question with a harder slap.

'Yes Sir,' Andie replied.

That would be the response Regal would like. Ambrose didn't react to this term of address as if he was as equally entitled to be called 'Sir' as Regal was.

'Do you need to be punished?' he asked.

'Yes ... please ... Sir,' Andie replied, pushing her ass up, hoping for stricter treatment.

He did not disappoint and smacked harder, making her gasp. He suddenly stopped the punishment and pushed two fingers into the slick heat of Andie's waiting pussy.

'Does this feel as good as Regal?' he said, pumping his fingers hard inside her.

'Yes ...' Andie purred.

'Does it feel better?' he asked.

'Yes,' she lied.

'You do think of him don't you? When I fuck you, you wish I were him, don't you?' Ambrose suddenly asked urgently.

He was pushing his fingers inside her too hard now. He was jamming them in. Andie attempted to wriggle off his lap but he clamped her down over his knee.

'No!' Andie protested, half in reply to his question, half to being restrained like this.

Andie wasn't having so much fun anymore, she struggled frantically and he finally let go but he grabbed hold of the back of her neck and pulled her down to the floor with him. He roughly pushed her flat on her back on her soft carpet and held her down with his forearm pressing down heavily on her chest. With his free hand he scrambled with the zip of his jeans and pulled his hard cock out. Suddenly thinking this wasn't how she wanted it to go down she yelled.

'No Dean!'

But he pushed her face into the carpet, muffling her cries.

'Shut up!' he growled.

He dug his fingers hard into her thigh and pushed them apart with just one hand, so easily in fact that Andie realised she hadn't put up much of a fight ... He didn't force himself inside her, his cock slipped into her, she was ready for him but Andie cried out all the same, enjoying playing the part of the unwilling. He still kept his hand on the side of her face, pressing her into the carpet, as he thrust hard inside her, giving no thought to Andie's comfort. But she liked it and he could tell.

'You slut,' he said viciously in her ear.

Andie moaned even louder. She'd have given him a right hook if he'd done that in the ring but right now she just took it.

'Maybe I should bring Seth and Roman here, would you like that?' he panted.

'Would you like me to bring other men here, to your own home, to use you?'

'Yes,' Andie answered.

'Why don't I let the whole locker room fuck you? You fucking whore!' he rasped.

Andie's moans of pleasure were her only response.

'Well? Tell me! Would you like that?!' he shouted.

'Yes!' Andie yelled back desperately.

He laughed harshly.

'I know you would. But this is my cunt, I don't want anyone to use my cunt!'

Andie felt him thrust even harder and she whimpered beneath him, feeling her pussy start to ache from the pounding she was taking but mercifully he came inside her letting out a stream of his favourite expletives as he did so. She came too, something about how he'd chased his own orgasm and not cared for hers tipped her over the edge. He rested his full weight on her for a moment before leaning up on his elbow to look down on her. Andie smiled back feeling satisfied, but Ambrose didn't smile. Her own smile faltered on seeing his face.

'Only I get to fuck you. Just me. Not even Regal.'

Andie swallowed nervously. He looked like he meant it. She couldn't promise she wouldn't fuck Regal if the opportunity arose so she kept her mouth shut.

'From now on if I want to use my whore, that's you', he smiled meanly, 'I will come here and you will let me in, always, any day, any time. Got that?'

Andie laughed in disbelief at the stone cold sober look on his face but she stopped laughing when he put his hand around her throat.

'I said have you got that? If you ever let another man touch you again I will make you regret it,' he threatened as he tightened his hand.

Andie nodded, she believed him.

'What?' Dean snapped at her silence, 'You're not going to say anything? Don't you mean to say _yes Sir_?'

'Yes Sir,' Andie answered meekly.

'Good girl,' he said.

'Now kiss me.'

Andie gave him a dry peck on his lips as his hand remained wrapped around her throat. The gentle brush of her lips against his seemed to be enough for him, it was enough that she obeyed and he let go of her throat. He zipped up when he got to his feet and stretched his arms behind his head like a cat, Andie watched him from her position lying on the floor, legs spread, cum seeping out of her onto her ultra clean carpet, but she didn't care, she felt exhausted. She wasn't surprised to see Ambrose walk to her front door to leave her apartment but he suddenly stopped before he reached it and turned around.

He smiled, 'I almost forgot,' he said.

He then reached into the pocket of his jeans and dug out his wallet; he pulled out a crumpled $20 bill from it and walked over to then let it flutter onto Andie's heaving chest. Andie didn't react, she just stared at him, dumbfounded by how audacious he could be. This seemed to please him because he smiled again before leaving the apartment and slamming the door shut behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: Money, Sex and Power

'I've got that twenty you lent me,' Andie said to Ambrose, pushing the note across the table to him.

It had been Regal's idea to get a bite to eat together after training, he said he had a couple of hours spare, predictably he'd chosen the type of cafe where the waitresses looked down their noses at you for ordering something unhealthy even though it was on their goddamn menu. Usually Andie felt confident in such places with Regal but dressed down as she was she felt self-conscious and it didn't help matters much that Ambrose had been staring at her all morning and had chosen to sit opposite her again, just like he had yesterday. She kept her hands on the table at all times, even though she knew he wouldn't dare pull any shit in front of Regal, it was better to be over-cautious than sorry. Ambrose's smiled brightened when he laid eyes on the $20 bill. He then laughed softly, he looked far too amused to be receiving money he was owed.

'Thanks, I was going to write it off. I'd forgotten about it but I thought it'd be rude to remind you ...' Ambrose said.

A smirk that he was trying to stop crossing his face pulled at the corners of his mouth. He was a fucking arsehole but Andie kept that thought to herself and a friendly smile glued to her lips.

'I would not have minded one bit,' she replied.

Regal's eyes were sharp, but if he had understood the true meaning of that exchange he didn't let on and merely smiled genially at Andie when he felt her gaze Fall on him.

* * *

Andie had over ate at the cafe, Regal had assured her that everybody could treat themselves once in a while when she complained about feeling bloated afterwards but she was harsh on herself, evidently far harsher on herself than even Regal was. So she went to the gym in order to relieve herself of some of her guilt and put on a good sweat. She felt ten times sharper afterwards and left the gym forming plans in her mind about how she would spend the rest of her day. After her encounter with Ambrose yesterday, in her own home of all places, her perspective had shifted slightly. Still, despite how amazing he was in bed, and he was, she'd be lying if she denied his prowess, she thought about Regal. She'd nearly refused to take breakfast with him and Ambrose after practice, so strong was her longing for him that she wasn't sure she'd be able to sit beside him without unnecessarily touching him thus irking Ambrose even more. That whole breakfast had been a balancing act, she'd had to hide her true feelings for Regal not just because it would rub Ambrose up the wrong way but because Regal had showed no signs that he was remotely interested in giving her 'release' again.

Giving Ambrose that twenty back rather than quietly seething about that ultimate show of disrespect he had put on the day before had been the first step in taking back control of her body and feelings. _Damn it_, no matter how hot it had been at the time to be treated like his whore she could not let him come into her home again like that. _No_. She was set on going back to the UK just for a week, she should have gone home as soon as it had all started. She wouldn't be able to escape straight away but Regal was always fair, he'd let her go within the week, she was sure. So she walked through the lobby of the gym feeling in control for the first time in a long time; that was until she walked smack bang into Ambrose's hard chest.

'Oh fancy seeing you here!' he said brightly.

This was _her _gym, she should be surprised to see him there, not the other way round!

'Don't you usually work out by punching meat in a meat locker? This doesn't really look like the type of place you like to hang out ...' Andie said waspishly.

But she was right, it really wasn't and that was precisely why she had chosen this gym. Ambrose clearly liked what she was saying though and wasn't at all offended by her insinuating that he was a tramp who liked to hang around with the carcasses of dead animals, just because you know, he's weird.

He smiled and answered, 'I think somebody has watched Rocky too many times.'

'Reference intended,' Andie automatically responded and tried to barge past him but he deftly stepped in her way.

'Hey! Take it easy,' he said laughing in that lazy way he always laughed at her, like she was a big joke.

He loomed over her and lowered his head to speak into her ear, casting his long shadow made by the sun on the white walls in the softly lit lobby over her.

'You see that security guard? He's getting a bit suspicious ...' he said in a low voice.

Andie immediately looked over her shoulder feeling paranoid at his words. This wasn't Ambrose bullshitting though, the guard was looking at them ... she could make eye contact and have him come over to get Ambrose off her back but something within her always lapped up Ambrose's attention, despite the knowledge that bad will almost always lay behind his attentions, so her eyes swivelled back to his.

'Let's go to my meat locker,' he said.

On occasion he could be funny and Andie did laugh. That careless comment took her back to the times they had been happy and at ease in each other's company, only a few weeks ago in fact, but it felt much longer ago. But those happy memories did nothing to relieve the tension she felt being backed into a corner by him again.

'Now I know you want to argue but we have an agreement don't we? ...' Ambrose said softly, maintaining piercing eye contact with her.

Did they? Not as far as Andie knew. He couldn't have been serious about her being his whore ...

'I said don't we slut?' Ambrose said raising his voice a notch but not enough to alert the guard that something was amiss.

Andie swallowed, trying to get rid of that dry feeling that had filled her mouth. She nodded her head rigidly.

Ambrose smiled in delight then hissed in her ear, 'move it..'

And so it was that Andie walked beside Ambrose, leaving the gym unaided, but not entirely of her own free will.

* * *

As they walked beside each other in silence to the parking lot, Andie occasionally spared Ambrose a glance. He walked confidently and looked straight ahead like he knew exactly where he was heading in his life, not just down this street. His surroundings suited him; his skin soaked up the sun and though he squinted against its bright rays, he looked good doing it. He looked comfortable in his own skin in a way that Andie never felt and she envied him that. She wished some of his confidence would rub off on her, she wished she could call this place her home, she wished she was comfortable in her own skin ... she wished she was home. Why was she doing this?

When they reached the parking lot she discovered that Ambrose had parked next to her car, that big hulking dirty truck looked ridiculous next to Andie's spick and span, cheap, but incredibly efficient little car. Again it irked her that he did not give a shit about appearances. She unlocked her car with her key and was about to jump into the driver's seat, it wasn't too late to back out, _fuck him_, he only made her feel low anyway ... but Ambrose grabbed her arm and pushed her against the side of her car.

'Soooo,' he said drawing out the 'o' between his pink lips and looking at her like she knew what he was about to ask and she did but there was no way she would suggest it first, 'my place or yours?'

Andie sighed, _better luck next time._

'Mine,' she snapped.

'Excellent!' Ambrose remarked.

Having settled on the place she tried to pull away from Ambrose's grasp but he locked his fingers around her arm tighter.

'Wait ... we are going to fuck on that psychiatrists couch. Andie, I was getting so hard this morning thinking about bending you over that thing and destroying your tight little cunt ...' Ambrose's eyes glazed over; they always did when he was getting ridiculously horny.

Andie couldn't help blushing at him coming on to her so strongly, could he not wait for them to get to her apartment? She tried to recall if she had noticed wood during training. _Nope_, he must have been talking about _before_ training ... maybe he'd touched himself in bed ... maybe in the locker room. It was too much to think of and Andie's pussy that was soon to be destroyed felt that way too ... Ambrose laughed at the change he saw in her; from uptight to turned on, but slightly freaked out. Just the effect he liked to have on her. He'd got the name of Andie's beloved Chaise Longue wrong though, it was a Le Corbusier Chaise Longue to be precise, granted, it was the type of couch you saw psychiatric patients reclining on in movies ... but he'd got the name wrong. No matter, she knew what he was talking about, and no, she would not object to having her pussy destroyed so long as it happened on her Le Corbusier Chaise Longue ... Ambrose began to rub a hand over his crotch and Andie could see the beginnings of his erection straining through the fabric of his jeans. He let out a sigh and grabbed Andie's useless hand.

'I don't know if I can wait ... give me a teaser of what's to come later,' he said huskily and put her hand right on his dick.

Andie took her hand off quickly as if she had been burnt and looked about her. _God_ why did he have to do these things in public places? Thank Goodness the parking lot was empty ...

'I'm not wanking you off out here, what do you think I am?' Andie asked, offended.

It had been a stupid thing to say, if she thought about it she knew damn well what he thought she was. He'd told her enough times hadn't he?

'You're my whore!' he said, exasperation and anger with her seeping into his voice.

He grabbed her hand again, not so coaxingly this time and with his free hand unzipped his jeans.

'I'm going to extract fucking interesting on that _loan _bitch! Now touch my cock, put your dirty, grubby hand around my dick ...' he ranted but suddenly stopped, like he'd changed his mind.

Andie would have done it, not wanting to bring his wrath down on her but he zipped up again and she could see that behind his crazy eyes his mind was whirring. His eyes snapped to hers again and he snarled.

'On second thoughts, I can wait. You aren't that special ...' he said.

Andie stood against the side of her car staring dumbly at him.

'Drive!' he snapped.

He opened her car door and grabbed the back of her neck to shove her into it.

* * *

Dean reclined on Andie's Chaise Longue, stretching out his long body and clasping his hands behind his head.

'I've always wanted to try one of these,' he said conversationally and closed his eyes in meditation.

Andie didn't answer but she was glad he was in a better mood. That in the parking lot had been close, who would have known refusing to indulge a man's exhibitionist urges would make him so mad? She thought she'd become used to Ambrose's unpredictability but there was no getting used to it. She sat down on her couch not sure what to do with Ambrose while sex was off the agenda ... she looked at him warily and he opened his eyes to look right back at her. He twitched one side of his mouth into a smile and sat up so that his back was pressed straight against the headrest and he beckoned Andie to come to him a flick of his hand.

'Come over here,' he said.

Andie rose to her feet slowly. So not only was this guy lying all over her expensive Chaise Longue, which nobody got to use apart from her, well nobody ever came to hers so they couldn't, but that was besides the point ... nobody could use it apart from her. He was also giving her orders in her own home! But at least he had the decency to remove his grubby trainers before putting his feet up, though Andie didn't much like the thought of his smelly socks touching it either. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the situation but she obeyed his order. She had wanted sex, she had decided she would give in to his bullying back at the gym, might as well give in to him now too ... As she approached he flipped his legs around so that he sat with his tight ass perched on the edge of the Chaise Longue.

'Over here,' he said, pointing to the floor.

Andie hadn't knelt for him in a while and so it felt incredibly sexy to be in this position again, a dog brought to heel at its masters feet ... He chuckled at the sight of Andie down, well and truly beneath him.

'In case you hadn't noticed ... I'm not in a good mood today', he said to Andie, shaking his head and looking into her guarded eyes.

'I woke up feeling all pent up that I didn't have you there to jerk me off, but I made myself cum anyway, it was shame I didn't have your face to cum in though, I had to make do with tissues ...' he said and pulled a mock frustrated face.

Andie listened to him, not entirely sure she knew where he was going with this ...

'But things got a bit better when I went to training, I always love our little training sessions,' he said in a soft and seductive voice, he then idly stroked Andie's face.

Andie breathed in and briefly closed her eyes, absorbing the feel of his fingers trailing over her cheek, so gentle ... But any moment he might slap her for not paying attention so she snapped her eyes open again, ever mindful of his mood swings.

'Then Regal came up with that marvellous idea to go out for breakfast ... that was nice, my day had improved a lot. But then you gave me that twenty back, what were you trying to do Andie? Embarrass me? Teach me a lesson?' he asked calmly.

So that was his true purpose today. Honest to God she was sick of these games.

'_No_,' she muttered resentfully.

He slapped her across the face, hard.

'What was that?' he asked sharply.

Andie's cheek stung unpleasantly.

'I said, I meant ... nothing,' Andie settled on weakly.

'Yes, you meant n_othing, _that's right,' Ambrose said approvingly.

Andie fought back the urge to rub the sting from her cheek ... and to slap him back.

'And I'm still pretty _pissed_ that you got fingered by Regal!' he said sharply.

Andie blinked but didn't respond; she'd kneel in silence while he ranted if that's what he wanted to do.

'He's a smarmy prick ... you know, I don't know if I hate him or love him even more now!' He barked with laughter like a man possessed at that contradiction.

'But I do admire him. I'm pretty sure I know how I feel about you though, Andie, you're like all women, like every one of them ... I did think I saw something in you though. But I was wrong. You are _all _the same. You're either a sweet, pure virgin or a dirty, fucking whore ... of course you're the latter, how could you not be?'

He continued to rant, he wasn't even looking at her anymore; he was talking to thin air. She wasn't sure what had upset him so much, but she didn't think it was really her and that's what made he be kind to him then.

'You don't mean that Dean', Andie said softly.

She was taking a risk butting into one of his rants but this was the closest she'd felt to him in a while, possibly the closest she had ever felt to him ... he'd never opened up to her before, it that's what you could call it. Dean rested his clear blue eyes back on her but he did not respond to her words. She took his right hand that had slapped her and pressed her lips to it. She kissed every finger, it was impulsive, he'd liked kissing her on the mouth ... that had clearly been special to him and maybe he'd like this. Maybe this was the way to manage him and she hadn't realised it until now ... He watched her kiss every one of his fingers, the palm of his hand, the back of it.

'Why are you so angry at the world?' Andie asked when she could see that he had relaxed under the feel of her soft mouth on his hand.

It was obviously a question he did not like because he narrowed his eyes suspiciously and pulled his hand away.

'I said I wanted to fuck on your Psychiatrists couch, I didn't say I wanted therapy,' he said acidly.

Andie felt stung by his rejection of her efforts.

'Hey you were the one who started talking about how butt hurt you are about what happened with Regal and how much you hate women!' she burst out in a hot headed temper before rationality could persuade her to do otherwise.

Ambrose pulled her hair tightly in retaliation and lowered his face to hers so that she could feel his breath on her face and hear his voice loud in her ears.

'Don't take that tone with me,' he said through gritted teeth.

He straightened his position on the couch and pulled up Andie by her hair as he did so. She screwed her eyes up in pain but refused to whimper.

'You're an empty vessel waiting to be filled up with my knowledge and wisdom ... waiting to be filled up by my cum!' He laughed.

He called that ranting _knowledge and wisdom_? If Andie had the guts she would have laughed right back in his face. But she didn't, she had lost them.

'You just need to kneel there and listen and wait ... you're gonna wait for me to fill up your cunt ... isn't that right?'

Andie struggled against the firm grip he had on her hair and declined to answer but he pulled on her hair harder and slapped her cheek again with his other hand. Not as hard as before but hard enough.

'Isn't that right?' he repeated.

Andie still struggled, still refused to answer.

Ambrose took a deep calming breath.

'Alright,' he said to her silence and stood up with his hand still wrapped in Andie's hair.

He lay back down on the Chaise Longue and attempted to unfasten and pull down his jeans with the one free hand. He snarled that he wasn't doing it fast enough for his liking, let go of her hair and roughly shoved her to the floor at the same time. He finished what he had begun and kicked off his jeans quickly. Grabbing the opportunity that Ambrose had so carelessly presented her with, Andie scrambled to her feet and turned to walk away, she wasn't sure where to, but it was her apartment and if she didn't want anything more to do with his fuckery she would stop it somehow ... But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

'Oh no, no, no!' he chastened her.

His tugging at her wrist forced Andie to buckle her knees and be dragged to the floor again.

'Get on this fucking couch!' he said through gritted teeth, pulling her to him by her wrist.

Andie tripped and stumbled on the Chaise Longue that he insisted on calling a couch, making it easier for him to pull her between his legs so that she was knelt between his knees and facing him.

'I'm going to lie here and you are going to suck my cock, then I'm going to cum in your face, have you got that bitch?' he asked like a massive douchebag.

Andie scowled at the way he was throwing insults at her but she squeaked like a frightened kitten when he raised his hand to strike her again. She nodded her understanding.

'Good, now get to work cum whore,' he said in disgust although he was smiling ...

She looked down at his meat standing up between his legs and lowered her mouth over it. As soon as she wrapped her lips around his warm, pulsing cock he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed. His cock touched the back of her throat and he held her head down. Andie choked having been held down on his cock for too long now. She had to drive her fist into his bare thigh to make him let her up for air. She gasped loudly when he pulled her head up.

'That's enough,' he said looking at her red, oxygen deprived face without pity after allowing her to gasp a few times and pushed her back down on his cock again.

Again and again he repeated this process; it couldn't have been a good blow job Andie thought. She wasn't even trying to pleasure him, she couldn't, but still he was hard and still she felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter at being treated so appallingly...

When he tired of Andie's mouth he pressed his palm against the side of her face, pushed her away and took his cock in his own hand. He stroked it, tightening his fist around his dick and pulling it up and down slowly ... Andie straightened up on the Chaise Longue. She liked seeing him stroke his cock, it was mesmerising...

'Look at you; watching me stroke my dick. You love it, you dirty, dirty girl,' he said smugly and smiled even more smugly.

Andie wrenched her gaze away from the sight and made herself look at his face instead.

'Do you think your mouth is clean now? Have I washed out that taste of Regal?' he asked, still slowly stroking his big, long, beautiful cock ...

Andie balked at the accusation.

'I've never sucked his cock!' she exclaimed.

'Shut up!' he snapped angrily.

'I don't want to ever smell, let alone taste another man on you ...'

He suddenly stopped talking having decided he would not continue that rant. Andie could see he was thinking up more debauchery.

'Stand up!' he ordered.

She did so shakily in anticipating of his next command. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and removed the last that remained of his clothing, his socks. He stood up too and towered over her. His face, neck and chest was flushed a pretty shade of red against his tanned skin and he had a mad look in his eyes that matched his delightfully mussed up hair. He took that dick back in his hand again, constantly wanting to beat off.

'Take off your clothes,' he said.

Andie didn't need telling twice, watching him pleasure himself was driving her crazy with lust. When she got down to just her knickers she pulled them down revealing the wet patch in them which made Ambrose grunt a noise of approval.

'Now lie down,' was the next order.

She knew he meant on the Chaise Longue so she lay on it ... the ridiculous thought that she didn't want to get her wetness on it suddenly went through her mind but god damn he was right, the thought of fucking on this was hot. As soon as she stretched her body out on it he walked over to her and straddled her, but he wasn't facing her, he straddled her so that she got a face full of his ass. He settled in that position for a moment before saying anything, Andie could hear the sound of his breathing getting steadier, it seemed he was temporarily coming down from his height of sexual arousal.

'Look at my ass Andie,' he demanded in a controlled voice.

'I'm looking ...' she said.

She was certainly looking. His ass had really improved recently. All that hard work in the gym had paid off; she liked to think she had something to do with that, would he have just sat on his ass all day during his time off if Regal hadn't introduced them? Or if she didn't exist would Regal be taking some other girl under his wing, most likely and she'd be beneath Ambrose right now, not her, it was a sobering thought...

'Do you like it?' he asked.

She looked again. Yes, she liked what she saw. What was there not to like about a round, plump, yet tight, male ass?

'Yes ...' she purred.

'You do?' he said.

'Of course,' Andie murmured and brought a hand up to trail over his right cheek then squeezed his firm buttock lightly.

'Then kiss it,' Ambrose suggested.

Andie smiled. If he wanted to embarrass her, she could only assume that's what he wanted after forcing her to give him an incredibly uncomfortable blow job, then he could go right on and try. Kissing his ass was no big deal when it looked that good and they had done all manner of things together, she pressed her lips to the spot she had just squeezed. Then she covered his cheeks with kisses, feeling the warm soft cushioning yield under her hard kisses and spring back up again until he laughed.

'No ... I meant my asshole you dumb whore,' he snorted.

She was irritated that he'd just let her totally get into kissing his ass when it did nothing for him and that influenced her response.

'No way,' she refused, 'come on Dean, I'm wet, you're hard, you've taught me a lesson ... fuck me ... please?'

Her voice raised at the end into a question when her words were met with nothing but his soft laughter.

'Earn it. Show me what you are willing to do to feel my cock inside of you, show me how much you want my cum dripping from your face ...' he said.

Andie looked at his asshole that she could see nestled between his cheeks, his talk was making her drip, she could feel it. She'd never enjoyed a man's body so much, there was nothing she wouldn't do to feel his cock inside of her ... So she put her hands on his cheeks, spread them slightly to give her a better view of the area that needed attention then went for it.

'Mmm, yes ... you really do like it don't you?' he teased when he felt her pursed, soft lips.

He wasn't wrong, she kinda liked the feel of that hard bunched up little muscle on her lips ...

'Now taste it, lick it,' he ordered.

Andie chose to ignore the request; she was hesitant to do that.

'DO IT!' he yelled making her twitch anxiously beneath him when he did not feel her obey.

'Clean my dirty asshole,' he insisted.

'No ... I've never done it!' she protested.

She never had, it had never crossed her mind to try it.

'Good, even better. You're gonna love licking mine. I don't care if you don't, but I know you will ... Now I won't tell you again, do it, or I'll fuck YOUR tight asshole,' he threatened.

Andie had tried that and she didn't enjoy it.

'Do you like being fucked in the ass? Do you want me stretch your tight, tight hole?' he continued with the dirty talk.

'Ohhh man, I might just do it now!'

At that Andie did as she was told, she wasn't going to let him go there.

'Oh I guess not, good girl,' he praised her when he felt her tongue.

It was humiliating, no doubt about that. But it tasted so damn good; it was like tasting his cock, it just tasted of him. She dragged her tongue enthusiastically over his asshole, down the sensitive skin between his cock and balls ...

'Oh fuck, I didn't know it'd feel this good!' he cried.

She'd been rewarded with his uncontrolled moans of pleasure the entire time she had been lavishing attention on his hole. Unable to hold back anymore he leaned back, pressing his ass on her face ... For a moment Andie could see nothing and had the full weight of him pressing down on her face, cutting off her airways, she flailed beneath him and he quickly raised up.

'Where shall I cum?' he groaned.

'In my face!' Andie gasped, still recovering from suffocating under his ass ... that would have been one hell of a way to go.

'That's right,' Ambrose panted in response and quickly switched positions so that he was straddling Andie, facing her.

He stared into Andie's eyes intensely while frantically jerking off, she opened her mouth slightly to catch some of that seed ... with a cry he shot his hot load in her face. A little clung to the edges of her mouth which Andie immediately licked off, desperate for a taste, the rest painted a messy splash on her cheeks and across her nose.

Ambrose's shoulders slumped; he had found his release. Andie did not linger on the Chaise Longue opposite him for long; she felt a need to have a steaming hot shower.

* * *

Andie left Ambrose to his own devices in her living room, she didn't much care what he did now it was all over. Feeling much, much cleaner she returned to her living room to find that he hadn't moved from the Chaise Longue. He got to his feet when he saw her and walked the rest of the distance to her. He put his hand on Andie's flushed cheek.

'I had no idea you tonguing my asshole would feel that good. I admit, I just wanted to humiliate you, degrade you ... but I liked it a lot ...' he said.

He flicked his eyes over her face, then he let them rest on her lips and he drew even closer, tilting her face upwards to his. Andie let him press his mouth against hers only once before avoiding his kiss.

'You know where my mouth has just been ...' she said in half hearted protest but he didn't listen and kissed her again.

Andie parted her lips to allow his tongue to slide over hers. This was nice; his hands cupping her face, his lips softly kissing hers and their tongues tasting each other's mouths, it felt like something normal lovers would do. She was considering telling him that she'd be going away soon, it sort of tugged on her heart strings to think of being separated from him when he was like this but she decided against telling him. What she needed was a break from both him and Regal. She broke the kiss first.

'I need to ring my Mum,' was her excuse to get rid of him.

He took the hint graciously and left Andie alone in her apartment to her own thoughts. That had been one hell of a ride ... but he had too many issues. She couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

**A/N: So guys this is another one of those chapters where I may be pushing peoples limits. Try not to take the dirty talk TOO literally, you know the line I'm taking about I think. **

**Also, I do take some liberties with what Ambrose really looked like at this point. I know his butt didn't look anywhere near as incredible then as it does now but I wanted to talk about his bum, perfect as it is right now ... OK?!**

**And ... please guest reviewers, create an account so I can respond to your awesome reviews, I'd love to!**


End file.
